<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ask Freddie by Little_Red</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331598">Ask Freddie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red/pseuds/Little_Red'>Little_Red</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Gen, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red/pseuds/Little_Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When mistaken identity gets taken to the extreme….</p>
<p>Boy meets a girl. Boy likes said girl. Girl likes boy too. Boy’s friend meets girl. He also likes girl. Both boys try to stay away from girl for the sake of their friendship. Frustrated, girl complains to her best friend. The best friend who could pass for her twin sister. And oddly enough has the same name as her. Confused yet? So is everyone else, except for a pair of master assassins that is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Characters: Winifred “Winnie” Jefferies (white sweater), Winifred “Freddie” Jefferson (white tank top). Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark, Thor, Sam Wilson, Maria Hill, more character to be added.</p>
<p>Notes: So like 90% of what happened in Civil War and beyond is not happening in this fic. I am living life on the river (de) Nile and it’s quite lovely here. You should all join me. The team is still together and strong as always. And all are still friends. Shield still fell. The snap won’t happen, characters we love won’t die….. yes, The Nile is a lovely place to stay.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Freddie’s POV</em> </b>
</p>
<p>I’ll never forget the first day of High School. It was literally life changing event for me and steered me on a whole new course in life. What I remember the most about that day was how angry I was. My family had moved to a new city over the summer and I was livid. I didn’t know anyone, aside from my parents and ultra annoying little sister. And when school started, I didn’t have my friends to meet me in front of the school so we could brave the scary new terrain of the high school together. Instead I had to go it alone; so I squared my shoulders and made my way through the vast building towards my first class, feeling like a fish out of water as I made my way around the crowded building. This school was as twice as big as my old school, and I was feeling quite overwhelmed and desperately wished that I had someone to talk too.</p>
<p>When I got to my homeroom, it was packed with groups of teenagers gabbing excitedly about an array of different things. I cautiously took the only free seat available next to a group of five girls who were talking about what they had done over the summer. Four of the girls glanced over at me, giving me a disinterested once-over. The fifth girl, who seemed to be the leader of the little clique looked up from doodling in her notebook and smiled at me.  </p>
<p>“Hi.” She said cheerily, “You’re new, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I am.” I replied as I pulled out my notebook, “I’m Fr-”</p>
<p>I was interrupted as the teacher entered and called for silence so that he could take attendance.</p>
<p>“We will talk later!” she whispered, smiling at me before lifting a finger to her lips in a shushing motion as the teacher frowned at us.</p>
<p>“Alright.” He announced  “I’m Mr. Matthews, and I will be your homeroom and history teacher. let’s taken attendance.”</p>
<p>I grimaced inwardly at his words as I hated this part of class, as some of the kids in my old school had decided that my name was old fashioned and called my Granny. GRANNY. What a nickname to saddle a 10-year-old with! I was holding on to a sliver of hope that the kids in this school were more mature and that fourteen year old me would never have to hear that dreaded nickname again, unless it was from one of my grandchildren, many many many years from now.</p>
<p>“Sonya Innings.” The teacher, Mr. Matthews, called out, “Paula Jackins.”</p>
<p>“Here.” One girl called out, as the other drawled out a lazy “Present.”</p>
<p>“Win-” Mr. Matthews started calling out before pausing and frowning at the paper before him. “Strange… Winifred, they seem to have you down here twice and there’s a typo.”</p>
<p>I shrunk down in my seat miserably as I braced myself for the teasing that was sure to come.</p>
<p>He frowned at the paper again as I hung my head, waiting for him to call out my name.</p>
<p>“<em>This is torture, like facing a firing squad</em>.” I moaned to myself, “<em>Just get it over with already</em>.”</p>
<p>As if reading my mind, the teacher continued, “Anyways…. Winifred Jefferies”</p>
<p>“Here.” I said in unison with another girl, only to stop suddenly as the words registered in my mind.</p>
<p>I looked over at the towards the girl who had spoken, shocked to see that it was the girl that I had been talking with earlier; who was looking back at me in wide eyed shock.</p>
<p>“Why did you say here when he called my name?” she asked confusedly, giving me a strange look.</p>
<p>“I.. thought that he said my name.” I confessed in a rush, my face flaming red, “My name is Winifred Jefferson.”</p>
<p>“My name is Winifred Jefferies.” She replied slowly, “Oh my god, I never thought that I would meet another Winifred!”</p>
<p>“Me either.” I admitted, “This is so surreal.”</p>
<p>“What are the chances of that?” muttered the teacher. “How the hell am I going to tell you two apart? You even look the same.”</p>
<p>I looked over at her and noted that we both had long brown hair and similar eye colours. I could see why the teacher was stressing over how to tell us apart.</p>
<p>Winifred shrugged delicately before answering, “Well I usually go by Winnie” She replied, “But..”</p>
<p>“Freddie.” I said quickly, “ I actually go by Freddie.”</p>
<p>“Oh thank god.” Mr. Matthews muttered, “Crisis averted.”</p>
<p>The class tittered and I looked over at Winnie and smiled, “Well.” I whispered, “We have a lot to talk about then.”</p>
<p>“That we do.” Winnie whispered back with a delighted grin.</p>
<p>I knew then that we would be best friends from here on out.</p>
<p>And I was right.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>
  <em>*Fall 2014, six months after SHIELD fell*</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Freddie’s POV</em> </b>
</p>
<p>“Wellllll” Winnie drawled as stretched out across my bed, “SHIELD is officially kaput and soon we will be working for S.T.A.R.K. Industries, in close proximity with Captain America himself”</p>
<p>I sighed and pulled myself away from my laptop to look over at her. “Win…. It’s not like we will be working working with them. Just in the general vicinity of them… behind the scenes.”</p>
<p>“Oh, COME ON FREDDIE!” Winnie yelled, tossing one of my million throw pillows at me. “It’s closer than we were before!!!”</p>
<p>I caught the pillow and laughed before tossing it back at her. “You’re right….. dibs on Cap!” I teased, knowing that it would get a rise out of her.</p>
<p>“OH HELL NO!!” Winnie screeched, grabbing another pillow and launching it at me. “He’s mine!!”</p>
<p>I quickly dodged the pillow and shut my laptop as we engaged in a full-on pillow fight. “You can have…. Iron Man.”</p>
<p>I’m sure Pepper Potts would be alright with that.” I shot back as I hit her with one of my larger pillows.</p>
<p>“Fine.” Winnie huffed, as she countered my attack. “You can have The Hulk.”</p>
<p>“You know green’s not my colour” I teased her trying to block her assault.</p>
<p>“You know it is.” She hollered, as she snatched another pillow and began a two-handed attack on me.</p>
<p>“Not that shade of green!” I squealed as I tried to dodge her wild strikes.</p>
<p>“Ok. Then how about Barton?” she challenged.</p>
<p>“Uhh Romanoff….” I yelped in shock, “Are you crazy?! I don’t want to die!”</p>
<p>“Ok well what about Romanoff?” she replied smugly.</p>
<p>“Duhh Barton.” I shot back, “Like I said, I don’t want to die.”</p>
<p>I swung my pillow at her face, causing it to burst open and let loose a rain of feathers.</p>
<p>We laughed as the feathers slowly floated down around us.</p>
<p>“Ok last… but certainly not least….” Winnie announced with a smug grin, “Thor.”</p>
<p>I laughed and waved feathers away from my face before answering. “Hmmm, he’s older than me, which I am alright with…. But he’s a god that lives on another planet…. That’s taking long distance dating to the extreme!”</p>
<p>Winnie sighed and facepalmed.</p>
<p>“His brother on the other hand….” I said thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“OH MY GOD!” Winnie yelled as she hit me over the head with my pillow, causing it to burst all over the place in a flood of feathers. “You and your bad boys!!!”</p>
<p>“They are my kryptonite.” I laughingly protested, shaking feathers out of my hair.</p>
<p>“You can say that again.” Winnie replied with one of her epic eye rolls as she started shaking the feathers out of her hair.</p>
<p>“Ok…. that was fun.” I chuckled as I surveyed the damages. “But we have to take it easy on the pillow fights. This is the third pair of pillows that we destroyed this week.”</p>
<p>“Fourth. But who’s counting?” Winnie laughed, dusting the feathers off of her top.</p>
<p>“Hopefully no one!” I replied as I looked around the room. “You know what this means?”</p>
<p>“Yup!” Winnie called as she hurried out of the room. “Whoever takes the longest to clean up buys supper!”</p>
<p>“Ya but no cheating and shoving all the feathers under my bed this time!” I hollered back as I went to get the brooms and dust pans. We had two of each for days like this.</p>
<p>“I was hungry!” Winnie whined as she came back with some garbage bags tucked under her arm and a glass of wine in each hand. “I just wanted to finish up and go eat.”</p>
<p>“Cheater” I scowled as I took the wine glass from my best friend of twenty some years.</p>
<p>“You love me.” She replied.</p>
<p>“Ya know I do.”</p>
<p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When mistaken identity gets taken to the extreme….</p>
<p>Boy meets a girl. Boy likes said girl. Girl likes boy too. Boy’s friend meets girl. He also likes girl. Both boys try to stay away from girl for the sake of their friendship. Frustrated, girl complains to her best friend. The best friend who could pass for her twin sister. And oddly enough has the same name as her. Confused yet? So is everyone else, except for a pair of master assassins that is.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So like I said 90% of what happened in Civil War and beyond is not happening in this fic. I am living life on the river (de) Nile and it’s quite lovely here. You should really all join me. I know that I switch between Freddy and Freddie in the fic, and there is a reason for that!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*May 2016* </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Clint’s POV</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>“You know Cap, one of our techs can run that information for you.” Stark called out as he watched Steve scowling in frustration at his computer, obviously confused on how to proceed.</p>
<p>Steve looked up at Tony, mouth open to ask a question before Tony cut him off.</p>
<p>“They work for me Capsicle.” Tony assured him, “They have been vetted by Hill and Romanoff. You can trust them. Go talk to Freddy, he’s the head of my IT department, he can help you find the information that you need. Covertly.”</p>
<p>“Fred.” Nat piped up, “It’s Fred.”</p>
<p>“But” Cap tried before Tony cut him off again “Just ask Freddy. He will help you out.”</p>
<p>“Fred.” Nat repeated, looking annoyed that both alpha males were ignoring her.</p>
<p>“What about-” Steve tried again as Tony left the room, talking excitedly about something to an exhausted looking Bruce.</p>
<p>“Ask Freddy!!” Tony threw over his shoulder as the elevator doors closed behind him.</p>
<p>Steve sighed and rubbed his neck before standing up and heading towards the elevator. “Just ask Freddy.” He muttered to himself, “It can’t be as simple as that.”</p>
<p>“It won’t be as simple as that.” I muttered quietly to Nat as the elevator doors behind Cap and whisked him away from earshot. “Not when he goes to meet Freddie and expects her to be a man.”</p>
<p>Nat chuckled, “Poor Cap will be pretty shy once he figures it out.”</p>
<p>“I think that she will be good for Cap, she will help bring him out of his shell a bit, and into the modern world.” I pondered, as I stretched my arms out above my head, feeling the strain of my job in my tired muscles.</p>
<p>“HA!” Nat exclaimed, giving me a look, “Freddie would eat Cap alive. She’s way too much for him to handle.”</p>
<p>“You think so?” I questioned, looking over at Nat in surprise, “She’s nice, beautiful and outgoing.”</p>
<p>“Ya.” Nat agreed, “But she’s the wrong kind of outgoing… she’s not outgoing in the conventional way. Freddie is intense. She’s got a lot of bottled up anger, that she really needs to let go of before she gives Bruce a run for his money.”</p>
<p>“Not that I blame her.” Nat added, “Freddie has every reason to be mad. But her outgoingness can often come off as rude or blunt, until you get to know her and realize that she is one of the best people that you’d ever meet. And that she has a killer sense of humor.”</p>
<p>“You’re right.” I agreed as I leaned back and stretched my arms across the back of the couch. “So much for that idea. Cap needs someone who is outgoing but not as intense and Freddie needs someone who can help her heal and get past her anger.”</p>
<p>“Cap needs Winnie, to be honest.” Nat declared. “And Freddie….. well…. Honestly, someone like Rumlow or Rollins would have been perfect for her.”</p>
<p>“Someone who is as intense as she is?” I questioned in surprise. “Really? Wouldn’t that be somewhat combustible?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Nat said firmly, “I’m sure. She needs someone who is strong enough to withstand her anger. Someone who can weather the storm and then help her reach a calm port.”</p>
<p>“She needs someone like Bruce?” I suggested and Nat threw her head back and laughed.</p>
<p>“Oh no…. no no no.” Nat chuckled, wiping tears of laughter away, “Now whereas The Other Guy could handle her anger and Bruce could help her reach some peace…… Freddie <em>would</em> eat Bruce alive. He wouldn’t be able to handle her at all.”</p>
<p>“But she probably could keep The Other Guy in line.” Nat added thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“Well we can’t have one without the other.” I reminded Nat. “They are a package deal.”</p>
<p>“Who is a package deal?” Tony called out as he walked into the room, Bruce in tow.</p>
<p>“No one, we are just talking about who we could set Freddie up with and we were thinking Bruce.” Nat explained, winking at Bruce.</p>
<p>“Freddy? Really?” Tony snorted, grabbing his drink that he had left behind, “I didn’t think that you swung that way Big Guy. But no judgement here.”</p>
<p>Tony walked out, chuckling to himself while reading something on his phone. Bruce looked like someone had just thrown water in his face and his skin took on a green tinge before fading away as he took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“I’m not..” Bruce sputtered, “I mean I don’t… and I’m not against it at all, I’m just not….” He trailed off, as he tried to calm down.</p>
<p>“I know.” Nat assured Bruce, “Tony is just mistaken, He doesn’t know who or what we are talking about.”</p>
<p>Bruce nodded and hurried after Tony, muttering under his breath.</p>
<p>“Wait….” I looked at Nat, “Does Tony even realize Freddie is a girl? And that the Fred, not <em>Freddy</em>, that he keeps referring too is not the same person? I mean Fred is a guy and Freddie is a girl.”  </p>
<p>“He has a tendency to hit on any woman that he finds attractive, and Freddie is beautiful… so no, I’m betting that he’s thinking that she’s Winnie, like everyone else does.” Nat stated, “I mean they could be twins; they look so much alike. He probably just assumes that Freddie is Fred’s nickname.”</p>
<p>“Even just saying all that is confusing.” She added, shaking her head, “I mean it’s three different people that we are talking about!”</p>
<p>“How can someone so smart be so stupid and clueless?” she mused.</p>
<p>“You know, this could get really interesting.” I said thoughtfully. “Imagine all the hijinks that could ensure.”</p>
<p>“Thor could handle Freddie.” Nat replied, rolling her eyes at my comment.</p>
<p>“So could his brother.” I stated flatly, rolling my eyes at the absurdity of it.</p>
<p>“If only that was an option…oof.” Nat started before I cut her off mid sentence by hitting her in the face with a throw pillow. As she glared at me, I realized the error of my ways.</p>
<p>“Bye.” I said hastily and ran out of the room, praying that I survived Nat’s wrath and could see what because of this Freddie situation.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Steve’s POV</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>“Just ask Freddy.” I muttered as I made my way down to the IT department. “He says it so casually. This is top secret, important information that I need.”</p>
<p>I hesitated outside of the doors of the IT department, debating if I should go in or not. Should I take a gamble and trust Starks judgement, or just try to figure out all this modern technology on my own? I was more adapt at this modern world than I was a few years ago, but I needed to dig deep to find Bucky, and I wasn’t good at digging deep on the internet yet. I would need the help of a professional for this. Making up my mind, I opened the door to the IT department and instantly felt like I was in a whole new world.</p>
<p>It wasn’t like I wasn’t used to computers and technology, because of well, Stark, but this department just felt different, there were some huge, complicated looking computer set ups, with multiple keyboards and cables attached to them.</p>
<p>“<em>Ya, Stark was right</em>.” I thought to myself, “<em>They can help me out here way more than I can on my own</em>.”</p>
<p>“Captain America…. I mean Mr. Rogers… I mean… how can I help you?” asked a flustered sounding male voice behind me.</p>
<p>Turning around, fully aware of the silence that fell as soon as my name was mentioned, I looked to see who had spoken. It was a tall, skinny young man with light brown hair and glasses.</p>
<p>“I’m looking for the man in charge of this department, a man named Freddy?” I replied, “Stark said that he could help me track down someone, based off the limited information that I have.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m Freddy, well it’s Fred actually.” He responded, reaching out to shake my hand. “And Winifred is your best bet for tracking someone down. She’s the best at it.”</p>
<p>He gestured to a over to a short brunette with wide brown eyes, who was making a face at someone who had just left through the far door, into what looked to be a small office or storage area, it was hard to say from here. She turned and looked at me, smiling shyly as I approached her.</p>
<p>“Hi, it’s Winnie actually.” She introduced herself as she held out a dainty hand, “I don’t go by Winifred…. And Fred knows that.”</p>
<p>Fred waved her response away, clearly not interested in what she was saying as he read something off the computer screen in front of him.</p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you Winnie.” I replied, rubbing the back of my neck. I still got shy around beautiful women, and she was one of the best looking ones I have seen yet. “I’m Steve.”</p>
<p>I immediately felt like an idiot saying that, but to her credit, Winnie took my blunder in stride.</p>
<p>Winnie smiled at me, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I know. It’s nice to finally meet you, now what was it you needed help with?”</p>
<p>I held out the thin file folder that I had been clutching in my hand, hesitating slightly before handing it over to her.</p>
<p>“I need to find him.” I said quietly, “And bring him home. Safely. Discreetly.”</p>
<p>Winnie’s brow furrowed slightly in confusion as she reached out to take the file from me, setting it on her desk and slipping on a pair of glasses before opening the file. As she read the first page, her mouth dropped open in shock.</p>
<p>“Really?” she breathed, looking up at me and I was momentarily floored by her beauty. She wasn’t one of those girls who wore tons of makeup and flashy clothes, she kept her makeup soft and simple, elegant even. She had on some fitted dark blue jeans, in the style that Nat had informed me was called skinny jeans, or jeggings, a soft knit sweater and black knee-high low-heeled boots. A simple silver chain necklace and tiny silver hoop earrings finished off her look. She managed to look casual, elegant and effortless all at the same time.</p>
<p>“Captain…. Is this true? Are you serious?” Winnie questioned again.</p>
<p>I blushed when I realized that I had taken a moment longer than I should have to answer her. “Uh yes, really. It’s true.” I answered her. “I’ve been looking for him since the Triskelion. The day S.H.I.E.L.D fell was the last day I saw him.”</p>
<p>At the mention of the Triskelion and the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D, Winnie visibly tensed up, quickly glancing over to the doorway that she had been staring at when I had first approached her, sighing as the door slammed closed and wincing when someone loudly pushed away from their desk and stormed out of the room. Turning, I saw Fred leaving in a hurry and glanced at Winnie in confusion.</p>
<p>“Sorry Captain.” Winnie apologized. “But three people in this office, myself included were there that day…. Two who were in the building.. I had just left 5 minutes before everything went down, I had a doctors appointment that I had to go too… and..”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” I rushed out, horrified at what I had said. I knew that some of the people who worked for Stark Industries had once worked for S.H.I.E.L.D, and some like Nat and Hill had been agents. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset anyone or bring up bad memories. That was just the last known date that I had seen him.”</p>
<p>“It’s alright.” Winnie soothed, “It’s just not a good memory for us, but it’s in the past now, and we can only move forward.”</p>
<p>Winnie had raised her voice near the end of her sentence and I had the distinct impression that she was talking to the person behind the closed door and not to me.</p>
<p>“Captain Rogers.” Winnie said formally, smiling gently at me, “Why don’t you leave this file with me, I’ll keep it safe, I promise you, and I’ll look into it more, would that be alright?”</p>
<p>I smiled at her, “Yes, that’s fine Ms…” I started, pausing when I realized that I didn’t know her last name.</p>
<p>“Jefferies.” Winnie replied quickly, “It’s Winifred Jefferies, but please call me Winnie.”</p>
<p>“Ok Winnie.” I grinned at her, “But only if you call me Steve or Cap even.”</p>
<p>“Deal.” Winnie said, smiling brightly at me, “Come back in a day or two and I’ll let you know what I’ve found?”</p>
<p>“It’s a date then… I mean I’ll see you on that date or tomorrow.” I groaned inwardly as I fumbled awkwardly through my sentence. “I’ll see you in a couple of days Winnie.”</p>
<p>Winnie grinned at me, as she pushed her glasses up her nose daintily. “I’m looking forward to it Captain.”</p>
<p>I smiled once more at her and waved goodbye as I had a hasty exit, absolutely mortified with myself.</p>
<p>“<em>Good going Rogers</em>. <em>You’re a real smooth talker</em>” I thought to myself as I leaned against the wall in the solitude of the elevator. “<em>I can make a speech over a loudspeaker in the face of danger, calling out Hydra yet I can’t say I’ll see you in a couple of days to a beautiful woman.”</em></p>
<p>Bucky would have known what to say.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Freddie’s POV</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>I glared angrily at the door as I listened to Captain America and Winnie both saying prolonged, awkward goodbyes to each other and gave a small snort as I heard Cap stumble over his words. It was nice to know that he wasn’t always a smooth talker who always seemed sure of himself.</p>
<p>After a moment I leaned back in my chair and looked at my office door, “And three… two… one…” I counted down quietly and as if on cue, my door flew open and Winnie ran in, eyes wide and excited, clutching a file folder in her hand already starting to scold me.</p>
<p>“Seriously Fre?” she exclaimed, throwing the file on my desk and shaking her finger at me. “That was kind of uncalled for.”</p>
<p>“Sorry Win.” I replied, knowing that she wasn’t seriously made at me considering that she used the rarely used nickname that only she was allowed to use. “You know that I don’t like talking about or ever remembering that day. And I didn’t mean to shut the door so hard. At least I didn’t go storming out of the room like Fred did!”</p>
<p>“I know. One of us should go check on him before we go home.” Winnie sighed and started gathering her hair up in a bun, using a hair tie that she always kept on her left wrist. As soon as it was up, she took it down again and then started to pull it back again.</p>
<p>Cocking my head to the side I regarded Winnie curiously. She only started playing with her hair like that when she was agitated. Or giddy.</p>
<p>“What’s up Win?” I asked bluntly, “Spill it.”</p>
<p>“Well you know that he came down here looking for you.” Winnie started, “And you being the most awesome best friend there is, ducked out of sight so I had no choice but to deal with my super soldier crush on my own.”</p>
<p>“Like any good best friend would.” I replied drily, smirking at her. She was right, as soon as I had seen Captain Rogers and heard who he was asking for, I ducked out of sight and left Winnie to talk to him on her own, knowing that this was a moment she had been dreaming about.</p>
<p>“And what’s the problem Win?” I asked innocently, “We have had the same training, you are more than competent in helping him with what he needed.”</p>
<p>“We haven’t had <em>all</em> the same training.” Winnie replied, giving me a pointed look, before she tossed the file folder at me, “And I think I know why Stark sent him down here to talk to you, this is your level of expertise.”</p>
<p>I caught the folder as she threw it at me, giving her a perplexed look before opening the file and reading what was inside.</p>
<p>“Holy Fucking shit on a stick!” I swore as I took in the words and pictures before me. “Are you serious?”</p>
<p>“Out of the mouth of Captain America himself.” Winnie replied seriously. “And you heard when and where he was last seen. You were there. We both heard the whispered speculation. And now Captain America himself just confirmed everything.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god.” I exclaimed, dropping the file on my desk and leaning back in my chair and pushing my long hair out of my eyes. “The Winter Soldier <em>is</em> real. And is none other than Bucky Barnes, Captain America’s best friend, long thought to be dead.”</p>
<p>“Shhhhhhhh” Winnie hissed as she double checked that the door was closed and no one was listening outside. “Yes, and he asked us to find him! Discreetly!”</p>
<p>“No Win.” I corrected her, “He asked you to find him.”</p>
<p>“He asked for Freddie! And Fred directed him to you, but you had to go hide, so now Cap thinks that I can find him but this is more your level..” Winnie babbled on.</p>
<p>“WINNIE!” I whisper yelled, “Get a grip! We will BOTH look for him, so that way when comes back here on your ‘date’.” I used air quotes to make my point, “You can give him all the information that he needs and maybe he will reward you with a real date!”</p>
<p>I laughed as Winnie was at once at a loss for words, both pleased that I gave her another chance to talk to Cap and help him out, and annoyed that I was teasing her about their earlier conversation.</p>
<p>“That works for me… but thanks to that comment, you’re buying supper tonight!” she declared as she left my office, “I’m going to go find Fred.”</p>
<p>“Fine.” I agreed, rolling my eyes, “I’ll read through all of this and figure out where to get started.”</p>
<p>“If I’m paying for dinner, that means I get to pick the restaurant.” I called out to Winnie’s retreating back.</p>
<p>“Like hell you do!” Winnie yelled back as she left the main office.</p>
<p>“Ahh it was worth a try” I mumbled as I opened the file, closing my eyes as I saw photos from the day S.H.I.E.L.D fell, pushing the memories of that day to the back of my mind and focusing on the job at hand.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Clint’s POV</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>“Hey Cap, how did the meeting with Freddie go?” I asked when he came back into the main lounge area where most of the team was hanging out, discussing where to order in from.</p>
<p>Cap blushed slightly and sighed, causing Nat and I to exchange knowing looks.</p>
<p>“It went good.” he said, “Although Fred directed me towards Winnie, he said that she was better suited to helping me find someone.”</p>
<p>“Ahh yes, Winnie.” Tony spoke up, “That’s who I meant to you too. She’s really good, one of the best out hackers out there. She will find your man for you.”</p>
<p>“Hey Cap, what do you want to eat tonight?” Bruce asked, “Thai?”</p>
<p>“I’ve never really tried Thai food before.” Steve answered, missing the look that Nat gave me.</p>
<p>“Nor have I.” Thor said, looking away from the TV, “Is it good?”</p>
<p>“Well that settles it.” Tony proclaimed, “Thai food it is.”</p>
<p>“So Cap, you never met Freddie?” Nat asked casually.</p>
<p>“Uh yes I did Nat.” he replied, “But he said that he goes by Fred. And then he sent me over to Winifred, who said that she goes by Winnie.”</p>
<p>“Ahh yes.” Nat mused. “People tend to call him Freddy. He is always quick to correct you.”</p>
<p>“That he was.” Steve replied as he took at seat at the bar next to Bruce.</p>
<p>“Curiouser and curiouser.” Nat murmured to me.</p>
<p>“Indeed.” I muttered back.</p>
<p>This was going to get quite interesting as time went on.</p>
<p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p> Getting to know Freddie and Winnie better, plus some background info on the girls. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There will be some graphic descriptions of violence (a fight scene) in this chapter. Possible trigger warnings!!! Also there’s some graphic language in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Freddie’s POV</b>
</p>
<p>I worked late into the night, trying to finish up my current workload before diving into finding Bucky Barnes. I knew that finding him would take up most of my time, well our time, and I wanted to finish up as many projects as I possibly could.</p>
<p>But if I was truthful with myself, I was stalling. I knew that diving into the murky world of Hydra would dredge up bad memories again, memories that I was hellbent on keeping firmly at bay.</p>
<p>“Hey Fre, it’s time to go home.” Winnie said as she came into my office. “I finished up all my ongoing work and ran a preliminary search, like you suggested. I have a new assignment to work on tomorrow but I’ll still be able to help you out with Steve’s search.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Win.” I muttered absently, as my fingers flew over the keyboard, “You can go home, I have a few more things that I want to finish.”</p>
<p>“Nuh-uh” Winnie replied, “We have both worked hard enough. “We stayed later than everyone else. It’s past time we called it a night. Three hours past.”</p>
<p>“What?” I said, tearing my gaze away from my computer screens and looking at the clock. “Oh… I didn’t realize that it was so late.”</p>
<p>“Well. It is late. And I’m starving,  it’s time to call it a night.” Winnie said firmly.</p>
<p>“Ok Ok.” I relented, as I went about saving my work and shutting down my computer. I carefully picked up the file folder that Steve had left for Winnie and locked it in my desk drawer.</p>
<p>“What do you want to do for supper?” I asked as I got out of my chair, wincing slightly.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Winnie inquired worriedly, ignoring my question as she took in my wince.</p>
<p>“Yes Win.” I assured her, “I’m just a little stiff and sore from sitting all day long. Now what do you want to eat?”</p>
<p>“Something fast and somewhat healthy.” Winnie replied as she watched me carefully, as if she didn’t believe me when I said I was fine.</p>
<p>“I’m in the mood for spicy comfort type food.” I mused as I gathered my things, taking care to move with ease and prove to Winnie that I was fine. “Maybe some Pho soup?”</p>
<p>“Ooh and some salad rolls?” Winnie suggested and I grinned in response.</p>
<p>“You know it.”</p>
<p>Winnie phoned in our order as we made our way out of the tower and out towards my car.</p>
<p>“Ok, it will be ready in 15 minutes.” Winnie announced as she hung up the phone. “I ordered extra salad rolls.”</p>
<p>“Perfect.” I replied as I got into the driver’s seat, “We will be home, in our sweats, watching Gilmore Girls and eating Pho within twenty minutes.”</p>
<p>“Ahhh what exciting lives we lead.” Winnie cried dramatically, “I don’t know if I could stand the excitement.”</p>
<p>“Well we could eat in the restaurant.” I suggested innocently as I steered the car out of the parking lot, already knowing  what Winnie’s answer would be.</p>
<p>“And miss out on sweats and Gilmore Girls?” Winnie answered, “Uhhh pass.”</p>
<p>“Good.” I replied as I drove towards the restaurant that was ever so conveniently located on the corner of our street, “Besides. it looks like it is too Peoplely out today.”</p>
<p>Winnie gave me another look, “Ooh someone was on Tumblr today.” She commented drily, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>“Only when I need an escape from reality.” I protested, as I drove towards home. “Like today.”</p>
<p>Winnie looked at me as I drove, silently taking in my face.</p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked as I pulled up to the restaurant.</p>
<p>“No. I’m fine Win.” I assured her, “What I want is to go eat some yummy salad rolls and watch a couple of episodes of Gilmore Girls.”</p>
<p>Winnie slowly opened the door as she looked at me, “Are you sure” she started, before hesitating.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t want to talk about it.” I told her seriously, “I just want to hang out with my bestie and watch some good quality tv.”</p>
<p>“And eat salad rolls.” Winnie added with a smirk, which didn’t hide the worry in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Yes…. If you ever go get them.” I said as I made a little shooing motion towards the restaurant door. Winnie laughed and rolled her eyes as she left to collect our order.</p>
<p>“Winnie, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” I murmured, as I watched her laughing with the owner as she paid for our food. Winnie was my best friend. She was like my sister. And just doing mundane things like eating takeout and rewatching our favourite tv show helped ground me more than she ever knew.<br/><br/></p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Freddie’s POV (flashback)</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Winter 2014, The day shield fell:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Attention all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, this is Steve Rogers. You’ve heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it’s time to tell the truth. S.H.I.E.L.D. is not what we thought it was. It’s been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The S.T.R.I.K.E. and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don’t know how many more, but I know they’re in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want. Absolute control. They shot Nick Fury. And it won’t end there. If you launch those helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way. Unless we stop them. I know I’m asking a lot. But the price of freedom is high. It always has been. And it’s a price I’m willing to pay. And if I’m the only one, then so be it. But I’m willing to bet I’m not.”</em>
</p>
<p>I had been frozen in place as I listen in complete shock as soon as Captain America start talking over the comms. As soon as he was done talking, I turned to Aiden.</p>
<p>“Aiden…” I started, stopping when I saw him sigh.</p>
<p>“Well.” He said, turning towards me, “I guess this is happening now.”</p>
<p>Before I could even ask him what he meant, Aiden grabbed my upper right arm in a bruising grip and I gasped as I felt a searing pain spread across the left side of my abdomen. I looked down and blinked as I saw a Strike team issued knife lodged between my ribs, and Aiden’s hand pulling my gun out of its holster and throwing it across the room.</p>
<p>“Aiden.” I gasped as the pain and reality of what was happening swept over me, leaving me feeling lightheaded. “Aiden…. No…. not you Aiden… not after what we survived together.”</p>
<p>“AFTER WHAT WE SURVIVED TOGETHER?” Aiden roared, pulling the knife out of my ribs and back handing me across the face, sending me careening into a table. “After what we fucking survived together?”</p>
<p>Aiden grabbed my shoulder before I could get away, spinning me around to face him, the tip of the knife inches from my eye as he held me up with one hand wrapped around my throat. Aiden forced me backwards into the wall as he growled at me.</p>
<p>“You were not supposed to survive at all Bitch.” He growled at me. “Shield…. Lead by  none other Clint fucking Barton, came swooping in to rescue us. And you were still alive. Damn you and your stubborn loyal-to-shield will. You hadn’t broken yet. They did everything they could to get you to break and you still refused to give up the information that they needed. But Shield knew I had broken because Hydra had already used the information that I had given them. So I got demoted from my position here in Shield, and Hydra wasn’t happy that I wasn’t able to given them anymore information, so I lost my standing among them too. All because of you. All because you refused to break, no matter what they did to you.”</p>
<p>“All you had to do was tell them what they wanted to know and it would have stopped.” Aiden went on. “I saw what they did to you and heard all they offered you…. They even said that they wouldn’t kill me if you talked. And you still didn’t talk. You still refused to talk, not even to save a fellow agent.”</p>
<p>My eyes widened and I clawed at the hands around my throat as his words sank in.</p>
<p>“You..taught.. me.. well..asshole.” I gasped out as I fought to get a breath. “I followed Shield protocol. And… I knew that I was dead if I talked. And that you were as good as dead. They had killed everyone else. Me refusing to talk was the only thing keeping us alive.”</p>
<p>Aiden put his face right up to mine and squeezed my throat tighter as he growled.  “Wrong. The only thing keeping you alive was me. I had complete and total say over what happened to you. I told them what to do to you.”</p>
<p>“You… you…bastard.” I sputtered. “You complete, utter bastard..”</p>
<p>“You know you should be thankful that I didn’t let them rape you.” He sneered as he threw me to the ground and loosened his belt, dropping it to the floor. “You won’t be so lucky this time.”</p>
<p>As he went on to unzip his pants, I knew that he was serious and I panicked. I scrambled to my feet and unsteadily ran towards where my gun had been tossed. I hadn’t got far when I felt a hand grab my hair and toss me painfully to the ground. Before I could even get away, Aiden was on top of me, holding the knife to my neck and working on pulling himself out of his pants with his free hand. I screamed and he pressed the knife harder against my throat.</p>
<p>“<em>No</em>.” I thought to myself. “<em>Not like this</em>.” I could see my gun just out of my reach from the corner of my eye, and that gave me the adrenaline boost that I needed.</p>
<p>I screamed as loudly and as feral sounding as I could, raking my fingernails across his face while simultaneously kneeing him. Aiden swore and jerked the knife away, cutting through my skin in the process.</p>
<p>As soon as I felt the knife fall away from my throat, I kicked Aiden off and crawled towards my gun.</p>
<p>“I don’t care what the Hydra leaders say, you will die for that Bitch.” Aiden snarled as he stepped towards me.</p>
<p>I grabbed my gun and turned around to face him. “You first Bitch.” I replied before I pulled the trigger.</p>
<p>The bang echoed in the small room and I sagged back against the wall as I stared at the man who had once been my friend, my mentor. And who was a traitor who tried to have me killed. And had just sat back and watched while I was brutally tortured for information.</p>
<p>I wiped the blood away from my face and tried to take stock of my injuries. I needed to stop the bleeding. I was just trying to get up when the door flew open and Brock Rumlow stormed in, gun drawn.</p>
<p>He stopped when he saw Aiden’s body and then he looked around the room, lowering his gun when he saw me.</p>
<p>Brock looked at my torn, bloody shirt and Aiden’s open fly. “Fucking idiot.” Brock swore as he approached me and I gasped, trying to get away from him. “Shh. Freddie, it’s me.”</p>
<p>“I know, and I know what Strike is.” I hissed through clenched teeth, tears running down my face.</p>
<p>Brock sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I know…I know that you heard Captain’s speech. But I would never hurt you….. ever.  And I am sorry about Aiden. He wasn’t supposed to touch you…. He didn’t touch you touch you…. Did he?”</p>
<p>Brock’s eyes dropped to my pants and he seemed relived to see that they were intact.</p>
<p>“He tried.” I groaned, the pain starting to overwhelm me and I focused on ignoring it. “He didn’t get far.”</p>
<p>Brock shook his head and gently lifted my shirt, frowning when he saw the damage, “Aiden knew that you were supposed to be mine.” He commented, as he pressed some cloth against the wound. “I was going to take you with me.”</p>
<p>He pressed another bandage against my throat, halting my attempts to get away from him. “He knew that you were off limits.”</p>
<p>Brock looked over to the knife and shook his head, “I suppose that’s why he used my spare knife.” He muttered as he hooked his arm under my legs and scooped me up.</p>
<p>I stiffened in his arms and tried feebly to break free but he only tightened his grip. “Who says that I would ever go with you?” I snarled.</p>
<p>“Who said that you had a choice?” Brock shot back.</p>
<p>“So you are going to kidnap me?” I yelled, struggling to get away. “What are you going to do? Chain me up somewhere and wait until Stockholm sets in?”</p>
<p>“Well if I remember correctly, you didn’t mind being tied up.” Brock chuckled as he kicked a door open and carried me through it.</p>
<p>“That was one-night, years again and no chains were involved.” I snapped.</p>
<p>“And I have thought about that night ever since.” Brock whispered in my ear, “You were to be my reward.”</p>
<p>“The girl isn’t a prize that you can claim.” Someone said before attacking Brock. Brock fought them off one handed and placed me down, kissing me hard.</p>
<p>“Wait for me Princess.” He told me, running his fingers down my face lightly, almost tenderly, “Don’t go anywhere. I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>“This is going to hurt.” He told the guy who attacked him as he peeled off his vest.</p>
<p>“I’ll be right back baby.” He called over his shoulder before attacking the guy.</p>
<p>I snorted “Fuck that shit.” I gasped quietly, “I’m outta here.”</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Winnie’s POV</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No…. No Aiden…. STOP!!! I trusted you!! NO!”</em>
</p>
<p>I jerked awake as the terrified screams woke me up.</p>
<p>“SHIT!” I swore as I got out of bed and ran to Freddie’s room, she hadn’t had a nightmare like this for months. Actually now that I think of it, it’s been over a year since she had her night terrors.</p>
<p>
  <em>“No! You can’t take me. You can’t have me!! Traitor!!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Let me go!”</em>
</p>
<p>“Freddie!” I called out as I entered her room, “Shh Freddie, it’s a dream. It’s a dream.”</p>
<p>Freddie was tossing around in her bed, arms thrown up to ward off an attack. I knew who she was fighting off,  just like I knew what she was dreaming of. It was always the same.</p>
<p>“Shhhh. Freddie.” I soothed as I talked to her calmingly, reaching out and turning on her side table night, as I gently tried to ease her out of the nightmare. I knew from experience that shaking her awake ended badly.</p>
<p>“Freddie” I called out as I quickly grabbed her phone and turned her soothing playlist, something that we learned helped pull her out of the nightmare. “It’s Winnie. You’re safe, you are in your room. I’m the only one here. It’s time to wake up.”</p>
<p>As her tossing subsided, I reached out and gently grabbed her hand, holding on tight. “It’s me Freddie. It’s Winnie.”</p>
<p>Freddie jerked awake, eyes wild and she looked at me.</p>
<p>“I fucking hate him Winnie.” She declared and then broke down crying, “I hate him.”</p>
<p>“I know you do Fre. And I do too.” I soothed, as I pulled her into a hug, “But he’s gone now. And he’s never coming back.”</p>
<p>Freddie hugged me back and cried harder, still shaking from her nightmare.</p>
<p>“How about you go shower, and I’ll make us some tea?” I suggested once her tears ceased. A hot shower after her nightmares helped ground her, as did the tea. She liked to be reminded that she was safe and warm. And alive.</p>
<p>Freddie nodded and wordlessly started to get out of bed, I was quick to help her up and get her situated before stepping back and letting her head to the bathroom. Freddie slowly made her way there before pausing and turning to me, pulling me in for a hug.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” She whispered.</p>
<p>“You have nothing to be sorry for Fre.” I whispered back, as I hugged her tightly, “Nothing.”</p>
<p>Freddie let me go and gave me a small smile before slowly making her way towards the bathroom and I left to go make tea and made a mental note to make cookies for our neighbours. They were very understanding about Freddie’s night terrors, but I still liked to make them cookies, thankful that they only called the cops the first time they heard Freddie’s night terrors. That whole ordeal had been a nightmare itself, and Maria Hill ended up handling it. She always had a soft spot for Freddie.</p>
<p>I was worried about Freddie though. Hearing Cap talk about that day and having to look at pictures of that day had pulled forth those long-buried memories. Memories that I knew were eating at her but couldn’t force her to talk about. I had tried getting her to talk but settled for Gilmore Girls and takeout, hoping that it would be enough to soothe her mind. Apparently, I was wrong.</p>
<p>I was setting out tea and cookies while mulling over that thought and what else I could do to help ease the nightmares when I heard Freddie get out of the shower, pausing to listen if she needed me. All was quiet and soon I heard Freddie making her way down the hallway.</p>
<p>“Winnie?” Freddie whispered as she came into the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Yes Fre?” I asked, “Your tea is ready.”</p>
<p>“Wait.” Freddie pleaded, “You don’t understand. When I said that I hate him, I wasn’t talking about Aiden. Or Brock….”</p>
<p>I looked at her puzzled, “Then who were you talking about? Who do you hate?”</p>
<p>“Steve.” Freddie replied, “I hate Steve Fucking Golden Boy Rogers.”</p>
<p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The reasons behind Freddie’s anger are revealed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I added in a little surprise to this chapter, so you can get a better sense of how Winnie and Freddie are so different yet so alike in ways. And I’d apologize for the cliffhanger in the previous chapter, but I have #noregrets lol. </p>
<p>No warnings aside from language.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Winnie Moodboard:</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Freddie Moodboard:</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Freddie’s POV</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>As I sat in the shower, letting the warmth seep into my bones, I felt horrible, like I lied to Winnie. She thought that I hated Aiden, which I do. I hated him for what he tried to do to me, for what he let Hydra do to me. But the hate that I was currently feeling was for someone else. And I didn’t even realize it until he stood in my office and started talking about the fall of shield.</p>
<p>I had to be the only non-Hydra shield agent who hated Captain America.</p>
<p>And my best friend was in love with him. Only neither one of them knew it yet.</p>
<p>“<em>I have to tell Winnie</em>.” I decided as I gingery got out of the shower, I have never lied to her before.</p>
<p>I dreaded the walk to the kitchen, hating what I was about to say but she had to know the truth.</p>
<p>“Winnie?” I whispered as I carefully shuffled into the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Yes Fre?” she asked, “Your tea is ready.” Winnie pointed to the tea that sat on the table, in my favourite mug.</p>
<p>“Wait.” I pleaded, “You don’t understand. When I said that I hate him, I wasn’t talking about Aiden. Or Brock….”</p>
<p>Winnie looked puzzled, “Then who were you talking about? Who do you hate?” she asked me carefully.</p>
<p>“Steve.” I answered truthfully, watching her jaw drop in shock. “I hate Steve Fucking Golden Boy Rogers.”</p>
<p>Winnie stared at me in shock for a few minutes before she found her voice.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand…. why do you hate Steve?” Winnie asked, looking confused as she tried to process what I said.</p>
<p>“I only just realized it… the nightmare helped reveal some truths.” I sighed, tears springing to my eyes.</p>
<p>“Winnie..” I went on, “Five minutes. Five minutes is all it took to change my life completely. Again. Five fucking minutes Winnie. You left to get the car. I was finishing up in my office. Aiden was normal and a trusted friend. Five minutes and I…we would have been gone, off to my physio appointment. We would have been safe. And Hydra wouldn’t have tried to kill me again. And while learning that Aiden was Hydra would have hurt, it would have hurt a lot less than what he did to me while we were alone in the office. All because Captain Fucking America tipped Hydra’s hand and I was caught somewhere that I wasn’t supposed to be.”</p>
<p>“Five minutes.” I whispered, blinking back my tears, “Five minutes.”</p>
<p>“Oh Freddie.” Winnie murmured as she hugged me tightly. “Oh Freddie. I get it now; I completely understand why you could hate Steve.”</p>
<p>Winnie pulled back to look me in the eye, “But you have to understand that had Steve not exposed them right then, millions of people would have died, possibly even ourselves included? By exposing Hydra, Steve prevented the deaths of millions. Millions.”</p>
<p>“I know.” I sniffed, “I get that. And I hate myself for being so unreasonable. But…. Learning that Aiden was Hydra would have been easier to learn from afar, not while trapped in a room with him. And because of what I had to suffer through that day, tortured by Hydra again for the second time in my life, which is twice to many times to happen to a person, I just have this immense hatred for Captain America. And I can’t help it.”</p>
<p>“Oh Freddie.” Winnie soothed, “It makes perfect sense that you are angry and you want to blame someone. But it’s Hydra’s who is too blame. You just want a real person to yell at and lay all the blame on, so you have unconsciously chosen Steve.”</p>
<p>“I think.” Winnie went on, as she handed me a tissue to wipe my eyes with, “That you should start training again. Then whenever you see Cap and feel that anger for him, you drop everything and go workout. Take all your aggression out on the punching bag. Allow yourself to feel the anger so you can feel alive again.”</p>
<p>“But..” I started before Winnie cut me off.</p>
<p>“There’s no buts about it Missy.” She stated firmly, “You know that your doctor cleared you for training again a long time ago. And while you are not a field agent anymore, you can start your training up again. You used to love to train and spar with Nat. You need to get back to it. The only thing stopping you from doing so is you and your fear and anger. So use the fear and anger to fuel your workouts and see if that helps, if it doesn’t, we will figure something else out.”</p>
<p>“Geez Win, since when did you become a psychologist?” I muttered, knowing that she was right.</p>
<p>“Oh well you know.” she replied airily, “You know who might have had something to do with it….”</p>
<p>“Your mother.” I repeated, rolling my eyes. “Let me guess, she sent you another book about psychology in hopes of steering you into her preferred profession for you…. Again.”</p>
<p>“You know it.” Winnie answered, rolling her eyes, “She says it’s never to late to change professions.”</p>
<p>“And you actually read the book?” I asked incredulously, my anger and tears dissipating from the shock of Winnie actually reading one of her mothers’ books.</p>
<p>“Wellll” Winnie drawled out, “I was having trouble sleeping the other night, so I tried reading the book in hopes that it would put me to sleep. But you know how I am.”</p>
<p>“Yes I do.” I laughed, shaking my head while patting Winnie on the shoulder, “Once you start reading a book, you can’t put it down until you finish it…. You have a problem Winnie.”</p>
<p>“Do I ever.” Winnie deadpanned, “I read a book my mother recommended.”</p>
<p>At her words I threw my head back and laughed, Winnie and her mother did not see eye to eye and for her to actually read a book that her mother sent her was hilarious.</p>
<p>I chuckled as I made my way over to my tea, before pausing and turning around to Winnie, pulling her into a bone crushing hug.</p>
<p>“Thank you Winnie.” I whispered, “You can always make me smile.”</p>
<p>“That’s what best friends are for.” She replied as she returned the hug. “It’s because I’m your person.”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Clint’s POV</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>“Who is in the gym this early?” I muttered to Nat as we approached the rarely used employee’s gym. Employees who worked in the Tower didn’t seem to like to workout much when Cap or Thor or really any of the Avengers were in the building. Something about feeling intimidated, which worked out well for Nat and me, as we liked the solitude to spar, without having to work around a god and a super soldier.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Nat murmured as she peeked into the room, before smiling widely. “It’s Freddie!”</p>
<p>“Really?” I asked as I hurried to peer over her shoulder, “She’s finally back to training again?”</p>
<p>“It seems so.” Nat replied, “And she seems to be doing well, considering how long it’s been since she was in the field. She must have been doing some sort of training at home.”</p>
<p>“She definitely has.” I agreed as I watched Freddie carefully navigate around the punching bag, hitting it with a practiced ease. “You would never guess that Hydra tortured her so bad that it took her permanently out of the field.”</p>
<p>“Twice.” Nat added, “We can’t forget what Hydra did to her twice.”</p>
<p>“She sure hasn’t.” I commented as I watch her land a powerful punch to the bag that sent it a few feet back, “She’s punching that bag as if she’s hitting Hydra themselves.”</p>
<p>“Maybe she is.” Nat replied, glancing at me, “Maybe she is finally starting to let go of all that rage inside of her. The quiet rage that simmers just below the surface.”</p>
<p>Freddie hit the bag hard enough that some of the seams split open. “You may be on to something there, Nat.” I said thoughtfully as I moved passed her.</p>
<p>“Good form Freddie.” I called out, “Though you are dropping your left hand for the uppercut.”</p>
<p>Freddie turned and glared at me, “Like hell I am Barton.” She hissed, “Come over here and I will show you just how wrong you are.”</p>
<p>“Ooh do it!” Nat crowed as she came into the gym, “I could use the laugh!”</p>
<p>“That’s not funny Nat.” I said as I levelled her with a disapproving look, “Freddie could hold her own.”</p>
<p>Nat snorted, “I know that. I meant I could laugh at you while try to take down all 5’1 ft of a pure pissed off woman without your bow!”</p>
<p>I looked between Freddie and Nat uncertainly, suddenly feeling way out of my element.</p>
<p>“You’d lose.” Freddie said with a smirk, her eyes still full of barely contained rage.</p>
<p>I glanced down at her knee and Freddie glared at me, “That would be cheating and Nat would have to kick your ass for me.” She growled lowly, “You can’t just take me out at the knee.”</p>
<p>I gulped and looked at Nat, who just raised an eyebrow at me, “She’s right you know.” Nat replied coolly.</p>
<p>“There was nothing wrong with your uppercut Freddie.” I said hurriedly, wanting to undo a potentially dangerous situation. Nat had trained Freddie for some time, and Freddie had also worked with Melinda Mae, the Calvary herself. Which meant that both the women in front of me were lethal and I wondered for the hundredth time how Hydra had managed to get the jump on Freddie so easily.</p>
<p>“Damn right nothing is wrong with my uppercut.” Freddie replied, wiping the sweat out of her eyes.</p>
<p>“It’s good to see you training again Freddie.” Nat said warmly, smiling at her.</p>
<p>“Thanks Nat.” Freddie answered as she made her way over to her towel and water bottle. “Winnie suggested that I start up again after my nightmares came back.”</p>
<p>“Oh Freddie.” Nat sighed, “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Nat and I had both helped Winnie take care of Freddie whenever we had time after Shield fell. We had spent a few sleepless nights listening to Freddie scream as she fought to get away from Hydra in her mind. Freddie even managed to break my nose once when the nightmares turned into full on night terrors. I ended up telling everyone that Nat broke my nose while we were sparing, to save myself the embarrassment of being taken out by an unconscious woman.</p>
<p>“Is there anything we can do to help?” I asked, reaching out to touch her arm gently.</p>
<p>“Train with me when you can?” Freddie suggested, “Take turns sparing with me?”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Nat replied, “You can count on us. Do you want to start now?”</p>
<p>“Sure.” Freddie answered enthusiastically, “But what are you guys doing down here any..”</p>
<p>Freddie stopped mid sentence as a new voice rang out.</p>
<p>“Hey Nat? Clint? You guys down here?” Cap’s voice called out, “Bruce said that you sometimes come down here to train?”</p>
<p>At the sound of Cap’s voice, Freddie’s head shot up and for a second the barely contained rage was all I could see, before Freddie whirled around, grabbing her gym bag and disappearing into the women’s locker room.</p>
<p>I shot Nat a confused look before Cap came striding in. “Morning… sorry to interrupt your workout, but can you two spar with me? Thor went home for a few days and I really need a sparing partner.”</p>
<p>“Sure Cap.” I replied, already feeling how sore I was going to be. “Let’s go use our gym?”</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s go.” Cap announced, “I’m already behind my training schedule.”</p>
<p>“Only by what, 10 minutes?” Nat scoffed rolling her eyes while looking worriedly at the locker room.</p>
<p>“It will be 15 minutes soon if we keep talking about it.” Cap scolded, already turning to head out the doors.</p>
<p>Nat and I wordlessly followed, knowing that he was only like this because he was anxious about finding Bucky.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Freddie’s POV</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>I was tucked away in my office, immersed in finding as much information as possible on the Winter Soldier, starting with all the talk from the day Shield fell, and slowly working my way from their, hacking into satellites and CCTV footage as I tracked his progress, running a face recognition program, using the footage taken of him on the day Shield fell.</p>
<p>I was so wrapped up in my work that I didn’t even notice anyone enter my office until a voice said my name.</p>
<p>“Freddie.” Came a deep voice and out of pure instinct I yelped and threw the first thing that I could grab in the direction of the voice, facepalming when I realized that I just threw a letter opener at an Avenger’s head.</p>
<p>“Shit Clint.” I snapped, “Don’t startle me like that! You scared the shit out of me!”</p>
<p>Clint was looking between me and the wall that the letter opener was firmly wedged in then over to Nat.</p>
<p>“Damn Freddie.” Clint breathed, “You threw that at me with deadly accuracy.”</p>
<p>“I was a highly trained field agent at one point.” I reminded the archer, “before I became expendable.”</p>
<p>“Whoa. Whoa. Whoa.” Clint replied, “Freddie you are in no way expendable. You were a Level 7 agent, whose skill level was out of this world…. And still is to be honest.”</p>
<p>“And that’s why we are here.” Nat spoke up, “We want to help with your training. We will spar with you. Coach you. And help you get back to as close as you were before…”</p>
<p>“I don’t need help.” I growled, hating to be reminded about my limitations. “I-”</p>
<p>“Freddie.” Nat interrupted me firmly, “As hard as it is to hear, you have mobility issues now, and you have to compensate for it. But you are vitally important. Not even Winnie can do what you do, and the two of you are basically the same person.”</p>
<p>“She’s right Fre.” Winnie said softly as she slipped into my office and shut the door, “I’m good, but you are so much better. You were… are… a specialist…. There’s a reason Hydra targeted you. Because of what you know and what you can do. But you have to accept that there’s things that you can’t do anymore and find ways to work around them. Let Nat and Clint help.”</p>
<p>I looked at the three determined faces before me and sighed.</p>
<p>“Fine.” I grumbled, “Where do we start?”</p>
<p>“Tomorrow morning Nat and I will work with you and determine which way to go, but considering how well you threw that letter opener, I think we should focus on stuff like that. Knives, maybe archery…”</p>
<p>“You just want another archer to talk shop with.” Nat told him, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>“Not entirely.” Clint muttered but the slight blush on his face gave it away.</p>
<p>Winnie was staring at the letter opener before turning to look at me, “Uhh Fre, isn’t that letter opener a gift from your mother?”</p>
<p>“Ya, why?” I asked, giving her a strange look.</p>
<p>“Uhh because it’s a $500 mother of pearl letter opener.” Winnie replied in exasperation.</p>
<p>“Oh good…. I finally found a use for it.” I marveled, “Wonder of wonders.”</p>
<p>“Oh Freddie.” Winnie chuckled, “What am I going to do with you?”</p>
<p>“That’s rich coming from the woman who read a book on psychology that her mother sent her in hopes of enticing her into a career change.” I teased.</p>
<p>“No way!” Nat exclaimed, whirling to look at Winnie, “You actually broke down and read one of those books? Last I saw you were using them as door stops in that old apartment with no AC.”</p>
<p>“And a couch leg after we broke the couch that one year.” I added helpfully.</p>
<p>“Oh ya… I remember that.” Clint mused. “That couch was the only nice thing in that apartment….. man, you guys had some crappy apartments at one point… whatever happened to that couch anyways?”</p>
<p>“Ya we had some brutal apartments.” Winnie admitted, “But it’s because we were saving up for a nice place.”</p>
<p>“One that we own.” I added, “And that couch just broke.”</p>
<p>“You own your own place now?” Clint asked in surprise. “I didn’t know that….. and how does a couch just break?”</p>
<p>“We own a building, I guess you could say.” I mused, laughing at Clint’s confused expression.</p>
<p>“We fell in love with this GREAT building.” I gushed, “A old carriage house turned into a <em>in-cred-ible</em> townhouse, that was later split into two different units.”</p>
<p>“So we pooled our money together and bought the whole building.” Winnie continued. “We damn near went broke doing it, but it’s <em>ours</em>.”</p>
<p>“My room is the loft apartment, and Winnie’s room is the two bedroom.” I explained, “We have our own space but can come and go throughout the whole building as we please. We usually cook in Winnie’s kitchen, and we hangout wherever we want. Sometimes its movies in the loft, binging Gilmore Girls in Winnie’s area or relaxing on the rooftop terrace, reading books and drinking wine. Plus we have the full basement for storage…. Our favourite restaurants and shops are within walking distance and there’s even a teeny tiny garage to park in.”</p>
<p>“Oh and we each have our own bathrooms…. That’s the best part.” Winnie added and I high fived her in response.</p>
<p>“Wow, sounds like you girls found a little slice of paradise.” Clint commented, sharing an amused glance with Nat over our gushing.</p>
<p>“Shut up Barton.” I grumbled good naturedly. “I’m happy that we found such a great place and are done with the crappy apartments and broken furniture.”</p>
<p>“Ahh yes the couch.” Clint interrupted me, “So exactly how does a couch just break?”</p>
<p>“It was Winnie.” I said quickly.</p>
<p>“Nu uuhh.” Winnie retorted, “You started it.”</p>
<p>“No you did…” I reminded Winnie, “I only finished it.”</p>
<p>“No… you’re not saying that one of your pillow fights got so out of hand that you actually managed to break the only nice piece of furniture that you girls owned?” Nat asked incredulously.</p>
<p>“Winnie started it.” I said innocently, smiling as sweetly as I could manage. “And we actually own some very nice furniture now, thank you very much.”</p>
<p>Winnie just looked at Nat, somehow managing to look like the ultimate picture of innocence.</p>
<p>“Oy Vey,” Nat muttered, “You two are just too much.”</p>
<p>Nat shook her head and got up, “Meet us at this address tomorrow morning, 5am.” Nat instructed me, “And you better invite us over to see your new place soon.”</p>
<p>“How does next week sound?” Winnie asked, as she opened the door for them.</p>
<p>“Perfect.” Clint replied as he got up to leave. “Oh Freddie… catch.”</p>
<p>I tore my eyes away from the report in front of me just in time to catch the letter opener that Clint tossed at me, catching it with one handed ease.</p>
<p>“I’ll take that.” Winnie said as she plucked the letter opener from my hand before I had a chance to throw it back at the archer. “That’s enough of throwing mother of pearl around like you’re a ninja.”</p>
<p>“Spoil sport.” I muttered as I stuck my tongue out a Clint, “I’ll get you tomorrow.” I mouthed at him, smiling evilly.</p>
<p>“Bring it on.” He mouthed back as he got in the elevator, Nat shaking her head and saying something to him.</p>
<p>“Feel better?” Winnie asked as the doors closed on the master assassins.</p>
<p>“Yes, I am kinda feeling like my old self again.” I admitted, “Training this morning helped a lot, and now planning to spar with Nat and Clint… it’s feeling like old times.”</p>
<p>“Yes but.” Winnie started and I held up my hand to stop her.</p>
<p>“I know things have changed. And that not everything will be the same.” I admitted, “I accept that. And I will listen to Nat and Clint as they help me figure out my new strengths and weaknesses. I just… working out helped me out so much, I should have started a year ago.”</p>
<p>“Well you are starting now.” Winnie said, “And I can see the difference already, you seem more at ease… Soon you’ll be able to let go of some of that anger.. and.”</p>
<p>“Sorry to interrupt Winifred, but there’s a phone call for you.” Fred called from outside my office door.</p>
<p>“Which one Fred?” I asked in exasperation, shooting Winnie an irritated look, which she returned. We both hated being called Winifred, we never knew which one of us they wanted.</p>
<p>“You.” Fred called over his shoulder, “It’s Cap.”  </p>
<p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Freddie finds a lead on Bucky.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Songs are Drift Away by Dobie Gray, Born To Die by Lana Del Rey and Fight Song by Rachel Platten. No major warnings but there is some sex talk. Nothing graphic. Yet. Oh and I’m adding in pictures so you can see what I am seeing while I write!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Freddie’s POV</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Winnie and I both stared down at the blinking light on my desk phone and I stuck my finger in her face and pointed at the phone, my message clear as day as I mimed zipping my lips, feeling myself growing angry again at the thought of having to talk to Captain America.</p>
<p>Winnie sighed, taking care to turn and shut my office door before answering the phone on speaker for me.</p>
<p>“Winnie Jefferies speaking.” She said primly into the phone and I could hear what sounded like wind and murmured voices in the background on Golden Boy’s end.</p>
<p>“Hello Winnie.” Steve’s voice came across the line, tinged with a hint of shyness. Interesting. “Sorry to call and bother you, I just got a new lead that I thought you could look into for me?”</p>
<p>“Oh it’s no problem Captain.” Winnie replied, smiling dreamily at the wall above my head, causing me to roll my eyes as I reached for a pad of paper and a pen,</p>
<p>The great Captain rattled off some names and a few dates, all which I rapidly wrote down, already noticing a familiar name and date. I had seen it somewhere during my initial search and for some reason I was thinking that there could possibly be something that I missed. I circled the names and dates that had piqued my interest and was already turning to my computer, trying to tune out Cap’s irritating voice.</p>
<p>“I will get right on this.” Winnie was saying, waving her arm to get my attention, “I’ve already made some leeway and crossed off all dead ends, which narrows down the search for me, I am confident that I can have the information that you need before the week is up.”</p>
<p>Winnie had said this slowly as she looked at me, prompting me to confirm everything that she said. Which I grudgingly did, for her.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much Winnie, I don’t know how I can ever thank you.” Steve said, and suddenly I was prompted to say something.</p>
<p>Leaning back, trying to make it sound like I was further away from the phone than Winnie previously was, I said.</p>
<p>“Well I like coffee.”</p>
<p>“What?” Steve replied, sounding confused, as Winnie looked at me horrified, “What was that Winnie?”</p>
<p>“I said that I like coffee.” Winnie said suddenly, “Maybe you can thank me with a cup of coffee.”</p>
<p>There was some static and a few muffled shouts on the other end of the line and then Steve came back on.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Winnie I couldn’t hear what you said, but I would like to take you out for coffee, to say thank you… it’s the least I can do.” He said.</p>
<p>Then there was a muffled boom and he said hurriedly, “Got to go.” And the line went dead.</p>
<p>I looked at Winnie, crossing my arms and said, “I did that for you.”</p>
<p>“Did what?” Winnie groaned, “Did you ask him out for me or did he ask me out?”</p>
<p>“I think he asked you out.” I admitted, “But don’t say that I never do anything for you.”</p>
<p>“You alright?” Winnie asked, “Do you want to go workout?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m fine… what I want to do is find Bucky and get this over and done with so I don’t have to talk to Captain America anymore.” I told her, “Now off you go and plan your coffee date outfit.”</p>
<p>“I..” Winnie started but quit, knowing that I had her there. She was going to be dressed to the nines from here on out, since she never knew when her coffee date would happen.</p>
<p>“I think I need to go shopping” Winnie muttered as she left my office, and I laughed as I saw her pull up Pinterest and look up coffee date outfits.</p>
<p>I plugged my phone into my Bluetooth speaker and cranked turned my tunes while I concentrated on finding Bucky Barnes. It was a job that I was doing for Captain America, but I found myself irresistibly drawn to Bucky Barnes. Growing up, he was always the Howling Commando whom I thought was the best looking. Those beautiful blue eyes, kissable lips and great smile were right up my alley. And the few Winter Soldier pics that I had managed to pull off of CCTV cameras, showed the blue eyes, those lips that hinted he would be an amazing kisser and long hair that I longed to run my fingers through…. While he was Bucky… I doubt that The Winter Soldier would let me run his fingers through his hair. Though if I was truthful with myself, I was as drawn to the Winter Solider as I was to Bucky Barnes. Something about the Winter Solider just called to me. And I was unsure what it was. I briefly considered that fact that he wanted to kill Captain America was what drew me to him, but I quickly dismissed that idea. I didn’t want to kill America’s first superhero, but I felt an almost camaraderie with the man who seemed to hate Captain America as much as I did, even if it wasn’t really hate, just brainwashing.</p>
<p>I got so lost in my work, hunting down leads that I forgot where I was and started singing along with the music blaring around me.</p>
<p>
  <em>Day after day I’m more confused<br/>Yet I look for the light in the pouring rain<br/>You know that’s a game that I hate to lose<br/>I’m feelin’ the strain, ain’t it a shame</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, give me the beat, boys, and free my soul<br/>I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away<br/>Oh, give me the beat, boys, and free my soul<br/>I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away<br/>(Won’t you take me away?)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beginning to think that I’m wastin’ time<br/>I don’t understand the things I do<br/>The world outside looks so unkind<br/>I’m countin’ on you to carry me through</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And when my mind is free<br/>You know a melody can move me<br/>And when I’m feelin’ blue<br/>The guitar’s comin’ through to soothe me<br/>Thanks for the joy that you’ve given me<br/>I want you to know I believe in your song<br/>Rhythm and rhyme and harmony<br/>You help me along makin’ me strong.</em>
</p>
<p>The next song that played was one of my favourites and I happily sang along with it as I hacked into some Nasa satellites, trying to chase a partial hit that I had gotten from one of my facial recognition programs. As I carefully went about hacking the satellites, taking care to cover my tracks and not leave a trail I sang along with the song, completely losing myself in the music.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why, who me, why?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Feet don’t fail me now<br/>Take me to your finish line<br/>Oh my heart it breaks every step that I take<br/>But I’m hoping that the gates, they’ll tell me that you’re mine<br/>Walking through the city streets<br/>Is it by mistake or design?<br/>I feel so alone on a Friday night<br/>Can you make it feel like home if I tell you you’re mine?<br/>It’s like I told you, honey</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t make me sad, don’t make me cry<br/>Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough, I don’t know why<br/>Keep making me laugh<br/>Let’s go get high<br/>The road is long, we carry on<br/>Try to have fun in the meantime</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Come take a walk on the wild side<br/>Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain<br/>You like your girls insane<br/>So choose your last words, this is the last time<br/>‘Cause you and I, we were born to die</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lost but now I am found<br/>I can see but once I was blind<br/>I was so confused as a little child<br/>Tried to take what I could get<br/>Scared that I couldn’t find<br/>All the answers, honey</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t make me sad, don’t make me cry<br/>Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough, I don’t know why<br/>Keep making me laugh<br/>Let’s go get high<br/>The road is long, we carry on<br/>Try to have fun in the meantime</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Come take a walk on the wild side<br/>Come kiss me hard in the pouring rain<br/>You like your girls insane<br/>So, choose your last words, this is the last time<br/>'Cause you and I, we were born to die<br/>We were born to die<br/>We were born to die</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Come and take a walk on the wild side<br/>Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain<br/>You like your girls insane</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t make me sad, don’t make me cry<br/>Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough, I don’t know why<br/>Keep making me laugh<br/>Let’s go get high<br/>The road is long, we carry on<br/>Try to have fun in the meantime</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Come take a walk on the wild side<br/>Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain<br/>You like your girls insane<br/>Choose your last words, this is the last time<br/>'Cause you and I, we were born to die (we were born to die)</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>I have a problem as bad as Winnie</em>.” I thought to myself as the music to the next song started. She couldn’t start a book without finishing it and I couldn’t keep myself from singing. But as I started singing the next song, I knew that it was a problem that I could live with.</p>
<p>
  <em>Like a small boat<br/>On the ocean<br/>Sending big waves<br/>Into motion<br/>Like how a single word<br/>Can make a heart open<br/>I might only have one match<br/>But I can make an explosion</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And all those things I didn’t say<br/>Wrecking balls inside my brain<br/>I will scream them loud tonight<br/>Can you hear my voice this time?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This is my fight song<br/>Take back my life song<br/>Prove I’m alright song<br/>My power’s turned on<br/>Starting right now I’ll be strong<br/>I’ll play my fight song<br/>And I don’t really care if nobody else believes<br/>'Cause I’ve still got a lot of fight left in me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Losing friends and I’m chasing sleep<br/>Everybody’s worried about me<br/>In too deep<br/>Say I’m in too deep (in too deep)<br/>And it’s been two years I miss my home<br/>But there’s a fire burning in my bones<br/>Still believe<br/>Yeah, I still believe</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And all those things I didn’t say<br/>Wrecking balls inside my brain<br/>I will scream them loud tonight<br/>Can you hear my voice this time?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This is my fight song<br/>Take back my life song<br/>Prove I’m alright song<br/>My power’s turned on<br/>Starting right now I’ll be strong<br/>I’ll play my fight song<br/>And I don’t really care if nobody else believes<br/>'Cause I’ve still got a lot of fight left in me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A lot of fight left in me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Like a small boat<br/>On the ocean<br/>Sending big waves<br/>Into motion<br/>Like how a single word<br/>Can make a heart open<br/>I might only have one match<br/>But I can make an explosion</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This is my fight song<br/>Take back my life song<br/>Prove I’m alright song<br/>My power’s turned on<br/>Starting right now I’ll be strong (I’ll be strong)<br/>I’ll play my fight song<br/>And I don’t really care if nobody else believes<br/>'Cause I’ve still got a lot of fight left in me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Know I’ve still got a lot of fight left in me</em>
</p>
<p>As I finished singing the last few lyrics, I stood up excitedly from my desk. I had a solid lead. Before I could even step away from my desk, a round of applause sounded and I looked up to see my door open and my entire department cheering out in the main office, as they all started speaking at once.</p>
<p>“I love it when you sing Freddie.”</p>
<p>“I know! It’s like having your own private concert!”</p>
<p>“With a voice like that, you should be on stage somewhere!”</p>
<p>I blushed and waved them silent. “Stop.” I muttered, “I just got carried away with work.”</p>
<p>“Hey, we like it when you get carried away with work.” Fred called out, “It’s a treat for all of us when you sing Winifred.”</p>
<p>“Freddie!” I growled, glaring at my friend. There was a reason he called both Winnie and me Winifred. He just refuses to use my name. Because he grew up as Freddy. And then I came along and things started getting confusing. He laid claim to the name as he said he was always Freddy and I replied that I had always been Freddie too, and for longer since I was two weeks older than him. And we have been at a stalemate about our names ever since.</p>
<p>“Well the shows over for now.” I announced, “I have to talk to Winnie about our new assignment.”</p>
<p>“That secret mission that Captain America asked you two work on?” Fred answered, “Care to enlighten us?”</p>
<p>“We can’t disclose any information on that right now.” I said firmly, “Captain’s orders.”</p>
<p>Fred nodded in acceptance and everyone returned to their work as Winnie came into my office. Taking care to shut the door behind her.</p>
<p>“Well?” Winnie asked, “And I have to say that I am impressed that you managed to say Captain without making a face.”</p>
<p>“I was thinking about Captain Jack Sparrow when I said his name.” I replied, “I thought that you help me from making a face when he’s mentioned… I’ll just think of him as Captain Jack Sparrow.”</p>
<p>Winnie laughed, “Well that’s not a horrible idea.” She admitted, “So what has you so excited?”</p>
<p>“Well when Captain… Jack… called with those names and dates, I noticed a few that lined up with some previous searches. So I focused on all those, and after some digging…. I think that I have a solid lead on Bucky Barnes…. As in a location….in Bucharest, Romania.”</p>
<p>“You did it!” Winnie squealed. “Captain…Ro-Jack. Will be very happy when you…. Oh….”</p>
<p>Winnie stopped talking as she realized that I would never go talk to him about this…”Umm.”</p>
<p>“Really Winnie?” I asked, giving her a disbelieving look, “Of course YOU are going to go tell him that you found his best friend.”</p>
<p>“But it’s not the truth.” Winnie moaned, “You are the better hacker. I mean I can do some of the stuff that you do, but your skill level is way above mine…”</p>
<p>“Winnie!” I admonished, “Your skills are amazing and are just more engineering based than mine are. You can hack, you can build things. And you are a really really good shot, plus you have a mean right hook…. So don’t ever sell yourself short.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Fre.” Winnie said, smiling at me, “But your right hook is way meaner than mine is.”</p>
<p>“Barton said that I was dropping my left side.” I grumbled crossly.</p>
<p>“Well you will show him tomorrow when you knock him on his ass.” Winnie shot back, smiling evilly. “Now I am going to go call Captain Jack and see when he will be back in the tower.”</p>
<p>I waved her off, knowing that she was excited to tell old Captain Jack that we had a solid lead on Bucky. I almost wished that I could go along with, just so I could get a glimpse at Bucky Barnes. But I knew I couldn’t stand being around Captain Jack at all without blowing up. I would just have to watch Bucky from afar, because after he was found, Captain Jack would thank Winnie and he didn’t know that I exist so I would never really get a chance too see Bucky. Much less meet him.</p>
<p>Sighing wistfully, I printed off everything I could that lead me to Bucky’s location and put it together in a file that Winnie could give to Captain Jack. And referring to him as Captain jack was actually helping a lot. I should have thought of it sooner.</p>
<p>“Hey Win.” I called out once I had the file put together, “Come here.”</p>
<p>Winnie came into my office and plopped down on my chair and I looked at her curiously.</p>
<p>“Here’s the file to give to Captain Jack.” I told her, tapping on the file, “So whenever you are ready to go see him..”</p>
<p>“He won’t be back until late tonight, so I will go give it to him tomorrow.” Winnie said glumly.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong Win?” I asked quietly.</p>
<p>“Nothing….” Winnie replied before rushing on, “It’s just I have big news to give him and I want to make a good impression because I know that you hate him but talking to him just makes me giddy and gives me butterflies and now I am nervous….. and babbling.”</p>
<p>I laughed and checked the time. “It’s close enough to quitting time that we can duck out of here early, go to the shops, find you a kickass outfit to wear for tomorrow and then get some supper.” I suggested, smiling encouragingly at Winnie.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Winnie responded enthusiastically as she got up “First stop Starbucks?”</p>
<p>“Of course.” I replied as I locked up the file for Captain Jack and started getting ready to leave. “You can’t go shopping without a coffee.”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Winnie’s POV</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>“What do you think of this?” I asked Freddie as I held up a soft pink sweater. “Maybe with a grey pair of trousers and some ballet flats?”</p>
<p>Freddie glanced up and wrinkled her nose slightly “No.. I mean it’s a great colour for you and that outfit would look nice, but it’s too Officey.” Freddie replied, “You want to look nice, professional but also kickass if you are going to go up and talk to the Avengers tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“And I think this would be just the right thing.” Freddie went on excitedly, as she pulled a shirt off of the rack, “It’s comfy, professional yet eye catching. And I think it would look great with your black skinnies, boots and your white leather jacket.”</p>
<p>Freddie held out the shirt for me to look at and I knew that she was on to something. For someone whose style ran more edgy and practical, loots of dark colours, simple material and a serious love of flannel, Freddie was great at helping me pull together the perfect outfit. Which is why she always managed to look effortlessly put together, even while wearing dark skinny jeans, a soft black Henley shirt, a military green leather jacket, combat boots and her favourite black choker necklace. She had a habit of always managing to look like a sexy badass, like a heroine from an action movie. Which she was truth be told. She bad been a Shield Specialist, Freddie was the ultimate kindest badass babe. She actually hated Steve, yet she was here helping me find the perfect outfit to wear when I talk to him tomorrow. I thought that it was both sweet and badass of her to do.</p>
<p>I took the turquoise sweater from her and looked it over carefully. It was perfect, I could already picture what it would look like with my jacket.</p>
<p>“Ok but which boots?” I questioned, “And what accessories should I  wear with it?”</p>
<p>“Your black knee-high boots, just not the ones with the ties.” Freddie replied thoughtfully,  “Wear your silver hoops, and either your elephant necklace or your grey and white scarf… you could probably get away with both if you leave the scarf open and not wrapped around your neck.”</p>
<p>I smiled, Freddie knows my love of scarfs, I had started wearing them back when we first started for Shield, in an effort help people tell us apart. Though in the last few years, Freddie had started wearing scarves occasionally, but she stuck to certain styles and preferred her chokers or turtlenecks over scarves. Basically, anything that covered her neck. So scarves was still my thing, chokers were more hers.</p>
<p>“Ok. Done.” I said happily, “That was easy. Do you need to look for anything?”</p>
<p>“Ya, I need new workout gear. Clothes mainly.” Freddie replied, “And possibly some new shoes.”</p>
<p>“Ok, let me pay for this then we will go find you some awesome new workout clothes to kick Barton’s ass in.” I teased, “Because a girl has to look good while kicking an Avengers ass.”</p>
<p>“Damn right I do.” Freddie chuckled, her eyes shining with excitement that she was going sparring with her friends again. “Barton won’t know what hit him.”</p>
<p>“Oh..” Freddie muttered an hour later as we made our way out of Macy’s, juggling multiple bags. We had done some damage in that store.</p>
<p>“Oh what?” I asked as I adjusted my grip on my bags.</p>
<p>“I forgot to get batteries.” Freddie sighed heavily.</p>
<p>“What do you need batteries for?” I questioned, only to have Freddie shoot me a look.</p>
<p>“Really Winnie?” she asked, “You should know the answer to that.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” I laughed, “Yes you need to get batteries… I should get some too.”</p>
<p>“You know.” I went on, “You could just get a boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“Ha.” Freddie snorted, “After you.”</p>
<p>“Well I do have a potential coffee date..” I mused. “But I don’t know if it will be from the coffee cart or an actual go out and sit down date.”</p>
<p>“That’s a long way from having an actual boyfriend.” Freddie shot back, “You’d better stock up on batteries.”</p>
<p>“Ya, let’s go to Target while we wait for our food to be ready.” I decided. “I’ll order from the car.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good. What are we having?” Freddie asked and I thought about it for a few minutes.</p>
<p>“Maybe a nice rice bowl? I suggested, “Oooh like Bibimbap? There’s that Korean restaurant right across from Target.”</p>
<p>“Perfect.” Freddie replied, grinning. She loved Bibimbap.</p>
<p>“Hey Freddie.” I said suddenly as we got to the car. “How long has it been?”</p>
<p>Freddie paused while unlocking the car and then popped the trunk. “You don’t want to know.” She replied quietly.</p>
<p>“Oh you’re not telling me…” I gasped, “No…”</p>
<p>“Yup. Brock.” Freddie confirmed, “It’s been that long.”</p>
<p>“That one time?” I asked, horrified. That bad been <em>years</em> ago.</p>
<p>“No… it was more than once.” Freddie admitted. “We had hooked up a few times…. But that was a long time ago….like before Shield fell.”</p>
<p>“I thought it was only a one-time thing?” I replied, completely shocked. “But you kept going back?”</p>
<p>“He was really good in bed, ok?” Freddie wailed, “He knew what I liked and he was damn good at it. Even after… after I wasn’t out in the Field anymore, he didn’t treat me any different. Honestly at one point I thought that there was maybe something there..”</p>
<p>Freddie sighed as she put the last of the bags in the trunk.</p>
<p>“Then what happened?” I asked gently, “What changed?”</p>
<p>“We got in this stupid argument and we were both to stubborn to say sorry, so we just went our separate ways. I didn’t talk to him again, until the day Shield fell.” Freddie explained.</p>
<p>“Oh Freddie.” I gasped, “How did I not know any of this?”</p>
<p>“You thought that he was an arrogant prick.” Freddie replied, “And then after Shield fell, I didn’t want to admit to myself that I had been sleeping with a Hydra agent all that time. So I pretended it didn’t happen and now I am too scared to let someone close again.”</p>
<p>I pulled Freddie in for a tight hug, “Not every guy out there is a secret Hydra agent. Give one a chance if the opportunity comes along.” I whispered.</p>
<p>“Ok I will…. But I am still laying in a stockpile of batteries.” Freddie replied as she opened the car door.</p>
<p>“Well that’s a given.” I laughed as I got into the car.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>The outfit that Freddie put together for Winnie and Freddie’s shopping haul. </p>
<p>
  
  <br/>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Winnie tells Cap that she found Bucky.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No major warnings for this chapter, some language and sparring. More warnings may be added later, if need be.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <br/></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Freddie’s POV</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Despite my best efforts, I still had nightmares and woke up in a cold sweat, a scream dying in my throat once I realized that I was safe in my room.</p><p>“I’m safe.” I murmured to myself, desperately wishing that I had a dog or cat to cuddle right now. Or even a man. Something that would help chase the nightmares away.</p><p>Seeing that it was almost 3:30am, I gave up on sleep and got into my gym clothes, heading down to the basement towards our tiny home gym to get some extra workouts in. The basement, or cellar as it was officially called had a small mechanical room, a laundry area and two storage rooms. We used the smaller room for our storage and turned the larger storage room into a little gym. There was enough room for a treadmill, elliptical machine, a mini trampoline and a punching bag. It wasn’t much but it was enough to keep us fit, whenever we didn’t feel like using the employee gym at the Tower. Which was rather often, who wants to work out when there are Superheroes around, it’s unnerving.</p><p>I worked out until 4:30, then I hurried upstairs to grab my gym bag and car keys. Stopping on the landing outside of Winnie’s room, I scrawled a message on the whiteboard that we used to leave messages when one of us had to leave before the other.</p><p>“<em>Went to work out with the Spy Twins. Took car. Will be back by 7:30</em>. <em>I have an errand to run after work, you down</em>?”</p><p>Hurrying downstairs, and out to the tiny garage, I cursed the fact that we could only fit the one car into the garage. It meant that Winnie and I had to take turns driving our cars. We alternated months and left the other car in one of our assigned parking spots at Stark tower. This was my month but I was starting to think that we should maybe do that add on to the garage that we talked about. It would be handy for days like today, if I got held up, Winnie would still have a way in to the office. And I know that she would not even think of being late today.</p><p>I carefully drove to the address that Nat had text me as she left my office yesterday. It was an old gym, that looked to be abandoned, although there were dim lights shining out of the windows. Trusting Nat, I parked outside of the gym and grabbed my gym bag. Shouldering my bag, I tried the ancient door, glad to find it unlocked.</p><p>Pulling open the door, I entered the building, surprised to see it how nice it was inside. While it was not like the Stark Industries gym, it was clean and well used. Or it used to be at one point, it looked like it had not been used in awhile.</p><p>“It belonged to an old friend of mine.” Clint said to me in greeting as he set up some targets, answering my unspoken question, “He passed away but his wife still lets us train here, when we need somewhere quiet to work.”</p><p>“Which will be handy while we train you.” Nat went on, seemingly materializing out of nowhere, a skill that I wish that I could possess. “Since you want to train in secret.”</p><p>“Well, I’m not what I used to be.” I replied, “And I don’t need people watching me…. judging me.”</p><p>“Freddie, no one will judge you.” Nat said gently, “They will think that you are strong.”</p><p>“No one looks at me and thinks I’m strong. They look at me as the woman who was tortured twice by Hydra. They see me as weak.” I replied, dropping my bag. “And I am I’m here to prove them wrong.”</p><p>Nat and Clint exchanged looks but did not comment on what I had said right away.</p><p>“Well let’s get started then.” Clint retorted, “Let’s see what you can do.”</p><p>We spent 45 minutes sparring, until Nat called it. “Ok, we have seen what you can still do.” She said, “And it’s quite impressive, you are almost as fast as you used to be.”</p><p>“But?” I prompted, wiping my brow, knowing that there was something that she was not saying.</p><p>“But you do have areas where you are weaker than before.” Clint spoke up, “And you have unexploited talents that can make up for those….. weaknesses, for lack of a better word.”</p><p>“What are my weaknesses?” I challenged, “Why can’t I just work on improving them?”</p><p>“You know why Freddie.” Nat responded, “And you have done everything that you possibly can to strengthen those weaknesses. Now it’s time you focus on making up for those weaknesses.”</p><p>“Ok.” I conceded, “Then where do we start?”</p><p>“Here.” Clint answered, tossing me a bag, “We start here.”</p><p>Opening the bag, I saw a variety of knives in the bag. Looking up at Clint, I grinned.</p><p>“Well, this I can do.” I mused as I pulled out a knife, “What else do you have in mind?”</p><p>“Dusting off your marksmanship skills.” Nat replied, “Seeing how your archery skills measure up and improving your hand-to-hand combat as much as we can.”</p><p>I picked up some throwing knives, twirling one of them thoughtfully.</p><p>“Well, let’s get started then.”</p><p>*****</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Freddie’s POV</em>
  </b>
</p><p>It was 7:45am by the time I made it home, sore and exhausted, but happy. The training session had been brutal but I was feeling lighter, like I had actually let go some of my anger. I know that it would take more than just working out to work through my anger issues, but it was a start.</p><p>I hurried up the stairs to my house, pausing when I saw the message scrawled on the whiteboard.</p><p><em>“Went in to work early. Took an Uber. I’m down for running an errand after work. Where we going</em>?”</p><p>Smiling, I continued upstairs to shower and get ready for work. I was not surprised that she went in early today. She was probably nervously pacing around my office, file folder in one hand and starbucks cup in another, practicing what she would say to Captain Jack.</p><p>“<em>I should hurry up and get to work so I can limit how much coffee she drinks</em>.” I thought to myself as I got into the shower, “<em>Or else she may end up babbling incoherently when she goes to give her report.”</em></p><p>I quickly showered and got ready in record time. I was not going to bother eating, I’d grab something from the well stocked coffee cart at SI.</p><p>Once at work, I got a couple of coffees, decaf for Winnie, as well as an assortment of breakfast food. I doubt that she even ate, she would have been too keyed up.</p><p>I walked into my department and saw Winnie pacing my office, mumbling to herself.</p><p>“Hey Win.” I called out as I walked towards my office, “How are you doing?”</p><p>“It’s about time you got here!” Winnie cried, “Are we sure about this outfit? I brought some backups. What should I say to him? I mean you did all the work..”</p><p>“WINNIE.” I said loudly, “Calm the fuck down. Now…… is that an expresso?”</p><p>I pointed at the cup in her hand and looked at the empty coffee cup on my desk.</p><p>“I just had one.” Winnie defended, looking sheepish. “Plus an extra large coffee….. and three cups at home.”</p><p>“Ok First off.” I started, plucking the cup from Winnie’s hand “You cannot overload on caffeine before you go talk to your crush…. Remember what happened when Chandler tried breaking up with Janice on Friends and downed like 8 expressos? Are you trying to do a real-life version of that when you talk to Captain Jack?”</p><p>Winnie shook her head at me, her wide eye with worry and nervousness, as I handed her the tea I hand bought as an afterthought. “It’s camomile. Drink it” I ordered. “We need to get you grounded. And secondly, the outfit is spot on. You look incredible. Do not change a thing. Thirdly, you know everything that is in that report. We have gone over everything that I did to find Bucky Barnes. You are more than capable of talking to Captain Jack about this. You got this… once you calm the fuck down that is.”</p><p>“Isn’t that the same thing that I told you when you were gearing up to ask out Peter Dryden Senior year?” Winnie asked me as she took a sip of tea.</p><p>I laughed, cringing at the same time. “Yes, yes it was.” I admitted, shaking my head as I remembered the catastrophe that was Peter Dryden. “Which I did. And I survived asking him out…. And thus started the longest three months of my life.”</p><p>“Dating the popular guy was not all that it was chalked up to be.” I laminated, “He always had to be the centre of attention and only liked to talk about himself. He had some serious anger and self control issues, He never encouraged me or was proud of me, and if I did better than him at something, anything, he would just berate me and tell me that it was a fluke or that I cheated…. And the girls who would follow him around everywhere and tell me that I wasn’t good enough for him… what a nightmare.”</p><p>“Yes, all the girls wanted him.” Winnie mused, “And in the end you were more than happy to give him up to them.”</p><p>“Did he date anyone after we broke up?” I asked, “I don’t seem to remember seeing him with anyone.”</p><p>“No, not really.” Winnie replied, “The way he treated you on the day you two broke up kind of sealed his fate.”</p><p>“Really?” I asked, as I hung up my jacket and grabbed my muffin. Taking care to not move too slowly, I did not want Winnie to see how sore I was after today’s intense workout.</p><p>“Oh you don’t remember, do you?” Winnie laughed, “You were too busy taking additional training and courses in preparation for Shield Academy of Operations after you got accepted.”</p><p>“Oh ya, that was a busy time for me.” I replied as I remembered how Winnie and I were both approached with offers to go to the Shield academy. I chose to double major in communication and operations, which meant that I had to prove that I could do such a feat. I had to go through lots of training and testing. It was brutal but I did it. “So what happened?”</p><p>“Ok.” Winnie gushed as she took a huge gulp tea, “Well you remember that day that changed our lives, right?”</p><p>“Duh of course.” I replied, rolling my eyes, “I broke up with Peter and we both got asked to join Shield straight out of High School.”</p><p>“Yes of course you remember that.” Winnie declared, “But I meant the actual day, recruitment day! You know when the Police Academy, Fire Academy, Army, Navy etc would come and hold classes and physical endurance tests all week long? And it was a huge thing that year because Shield came that year?”</p><p>“Yes, I remember that.” I said as I tossed Winnie a banana, as I went to sit down, “We took all the same classes together.”</p><p>“HA!” Winnie snorted, “Not quite. We took all the advanced classes together, I took a few of the easier physical endurance courses. You took them all. And you excelled at each one.”</p><p>“Much to the dismay of Peter.” She added, “He was the one that was expected to excel at all the endurance tests and you blew him out of the water.”</p><p>“Ya…. Man was he pissed.” I muttered, as I leaned back in my chair, “Remember all that stuff he started shouting when I beat him on that last test, the rope climb?”</p><p>“Yup.” Winnie growled, “He started yelling that you were a lesbian and that’s the only reason you did so well on the tests. And that is why you wouldn’t sleep with him, no matter how much he pressured you.”</p><p>“And you just slid down the rope, looked him dead in the eye and said…” Winnie prompted.</p><p>“Go ahead, call me a lesbian even if I am not one… there is nothing wrong with being a lesbian. But there is something fundamentally wrong with a guy who assumes that when a woman refuses to sleep with them, it makes them gay. The reason I refused to sleep with you is your piss poor attitude and utter lack of respect towards women. Peter Dryden, we’re through.” I quoted from memory, shaking my head.</p><p>“And that was what ended his reputation and ended all his chosen career options.” Winnie declared, “Uttering those words sealed his fate.”</p><p>“Wait what?” I asked, leaning forward in my seat to look at Winnie, “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“You were happy to be free of him and had gone on to take all those additional courses that the recruiter, well that Coulson, recommend,  so you didn’t know what happened.” Winnie explained, “Peter was the top contender, he had all the right scores and could handle the physical tests, but once they saw how he handled losing to his own girlfriend and the things that he said to you were enough to ruin his chances. Especially when he announced that he had tried pressuring you into sex, no one, from the fire fighters to Shield wanted someone like that working for them.”</p><p>“And years later, Coulson told me something about Peter that explained why they were so quick to reject him.” She went on, “He said that while he was the perfect candidate, there was something off about him. And his poor attitude about losing, they way he treated women and the way that he admitted to trying to pressure you into sex… hinted at some possible psychopathic behaviour that got him blacklisted from joining and put him on Shield’s radar, but not in a good way.”</p><p>“Holy shit.” I exclaimed, as I grabbed my coffee, “But I am not surprised, once we had started going out, I always felt like there was something off about him.”</p><p>“Geeezzz, I wonder what ever happened to him?” I muttered, “I haven’t thought about him in years.”</p><p>“Let’s find out.” Winnie suggested, dropping into one of my chairs and picking up a bagel, already calming down and forgetting why she was so nervous, “Let’s see where Peter Dryden ended up.”</p><p>I searched for about twenty minutes and all I found was a series of police reports. Assault. Disorderly conduct. And eventually he went to jail for hitting his wife. After that, I could not find much information. It seems like Peter was still locked up in jail.</p><p>By the time I had finished looking up Peter, Winnie had drunk all her tea, ate a bagel and a banana and was sipping the decaf coffee that I had brought her. Once I deemed that she was calm enough to go talk to Captain Jack, I gave me an encouraging smile and sent her on her way.</p><p>“You look great Win.” I assured her, “And you will be fine. Go get your man.</p><p>“Fre!” Winnie chuckled, as she walked out of my office towards her desk “I’m just delivering a report to him!”</p><p>“<em>Ya right Win</em>.” I thought as I watched her leave, smiling and chatting with our coworkers as they all complimented her on her outfit. “<em>Ya fucking right</em>.”</p><p>*****</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Steve’s POV</em>
  </b>
</p><p>I was sitting with the rest of the team in the main lounge area discussing the mission in Nigeria. It was nearly at catastrophe at one point, but Wanda had managed to safely contain the bomb, saving hundreds of lives. And Crossbones turned out to be someone else entirely, and not Brock Rumlow, as I had originally thought he was.</p><p>Stark was saying that there were talks of Accords being made, and all powered people should sign them. He was on the fence about signing them and wanted to decide as a team what would be the best course of action to take.</p><p>I was listening to the debate as I drank my coffee, anxious to go talk to Winnie.</p><p>“Sir, Winnie Jefferies is requesting a meeting with Captain Rogers.” Friday announced. “She says that it is urgent.”</p><p>Reaching for my phone, I realized that I had missed some messages from Winnie while Stark had been rambling on about the Accords.</p><p>“Send her up please Friday.” I said quickly, “I need to speak with her.”</p><p>A few moments later the elevator doors opened and Winnie emerged, pausing when she realized that all the Avengers were here.</p><p>“Hey Winnie.” Nat called out in greeting, “Great jacket, where did you get it?”</p><p>Nat was right, it was a nice jacket. Or rather the whole package that was Winnie was great. She looked amazing and I was feeling shy about talking to her in front of my team.</p><p>“Hey Nat.” Winnie greeted, “I found this great little boutique near that restaurant that we all went to last summer. Amazing clothes.”</p><p>“Oh I haven’t been too that restaurant since.” Nat replied, “Let’s plan a dinner and shopping trip.”</p><p>“Let’s.” Winnie agreed, before looking at Barton, “No Clint, you can’t come.”</p><p>“Oh come on.” Clint whined, “Why because I tried on a dress that one time? I was bored!”</p><p>“YES!” Winnie and Nat replied at the same time, each rolling their eyes in exasperation.</p><p>I exchanged a look with the rest of the team, there was obviously a story there and Tony looked like he was in physical pain from not knowing what the story was.</p><p>“Anyways.” Winnie said, looking at me and smiling, “I wanted to talk to you, Captain Rogers. I have that information that you wanted.”</p><p>Winnie indicated the file in her hands and glanced around the room, clearly unsure if she should be saying anything.</p><p>“You found information on Bucky?” I asked quietly, trying not to get my hopes up.</p><p>“No.” Winnie replied, causing a wave of disappointment to sweep over me. “What I am saying is that I <em>found</em> Bucky. Well, I have a location, he’s within two blocks of this address, in Bucharest, Romania.” She tapped the file with one finger, smiling gently at me.</p><p>“You found him?” I repeated, exchanging a surprised look with Sam, we had all but given up on finding him. “You found Bucky?”</p><p>“Yes.” Winnie confirmed, giving me a strange look, “I am pretty positive that I did find him.”</p><p>“Winnie… I don’t know how to thank you.” I exclaimed, jumping up from the couch and pulling her into a hug. “Thank you so much.”</p><p>Nat walked by and plucked the file from a surprised Winnie’s hand. “Alright team, we should suit up, it looks like we have another mission to do.” Nat said as she handed the file to Sam.</p><p>“Yes. We should leave right away.” I said over Winnie’s head, loving how little she was compared to me and not quite wanting to let her go. “Thank you so much Winnie, I don’t know how I can ever thank you.”</p><p>I finally let go of Winnie, gently pushing her hair away from her face. “How can I ever thank you?” I whispered, smiling at her gently.</p><p>“Well, a hug like that from Captain America is a good start.” Winnie quipped, blushing prettily.</p><p>“A good way to thank the lady would be to take her out for coffee like you’ve been mulling over doing for the past few days.” Sam suggested slyly as he walked by.</p><p>I felt my face heat up at that, but Winnie just tilted her head and smiled at me.</p><p>“I like coffee.” She told me, “So why don’t you go get Bucky, and then when you get back, you take me out for coffee…. But at a real café, and not the coffee cart.”</p><p>“Ok it’s a date.” I replied, immediately regretting my words.</p><p>“It is.” Winnie said brightly, smiling warmly, as she started walking backwards towards the elevator, “I’ll see you later Captain. Bye Nat, call me and we will set up dinner plans.”</p><p>With a final wave towards the rest of the team, Winnie stepped into the elevator and was gone. And I was faced with the fact that I was going to be going on my first date in seventy years.</p><p>“<em>Ok, now I really need to find Bucky.”</em> I muttered to myself as I hurried to get ready for the mission, “<em>He would know what to do.”</em></p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve finds Bucky. And Clint has some explaining to do.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As I have stated before, this is set around Captain America, Civil War time, but 90% of what happens won’t happen, though after I rewatched  Civil War for pure research purposes, I decided I might add in a couple of minor things that could tie in well with the future storyline. Hold on, cause it might end up being a wild ride!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Winnie’s POV</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>As soon as the elevator doors closed behind me, my phone pinged with a text, looking down at my phone I could see that it was Nat.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Careful, don’t squeal too loud, super soldier hearing </em>
  <em>😉</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p>
<p>I smiled at bit my lip to stop the excited squeal from spilling out as I text her back.</p>
<p><b>W:</b> “<em>Thanks for the reminder!!!!!!!! We should get together on the weekend for shopping and then Clint can meet us at the restaurant.”</em></p>
<p><b>N:</b> <em>“Sounds like a plan, unless we have to go save the world again.”</em></p>
<p><b>W:</b> <em>“If the world is in danger, we can reschedule. That is a no brainer. However, having Clint go shopping with us again is out of the question lol.”</em></p>
<p><b>N:</b> <em>“I agree but watching him prance around the shop in that dress and heels was one of the funniest things I ever saw in my life.”</em></p>
<p><b>W:</b> <em>“It got even better when Freddie convinced him that he needed to find the right accessories to finish off the look.”</em></p>
<p><b>N:</b> “<em>Oh hell ya. The girl has an eye for fashion.”</em></p>
<p><b>N:</b> “<em>Though the cherry on top was when the shop charged him for everything. Which he paid for, rather sheepishly.”</em></p>
<p><b>W:</b> <em>“Yes but sitting through dinner with him wearing it was another story lol.”</em></p>
<p><b>N:</b>  <em>“Hey he made it up for us by paying for our meals.”</em></p>
<p><b>W:</b> <em>“That’s true… maybe we should invite him with us…… hey, if we go to Sephora, what are the chances that we can get him to sit through a makeover?”</em></p>
<p><b>N:</b> <em>“LOL pretty high if you ask me.”</em></p>
<p><b>W:</b> <em>“Let’s plan it…. Freddie can film it LOL.”</em></p>
<p>
  <b>N<em>:</em></b>
  <em> “Ok but Freddie also has to email me any pictures or footage of Clint’s fashion show. The team may want to see it.”</em>
</p>
<p><b>W:</b> <em>“Deal. Stay safe and text me when you are back and we can finalize our plans.”</em></p>
<p><b>N:</b> <em>“Sounds good. Talk soon.”</em></p>
<p>By the time Nat and I had finished our text exchange, I found myself standing in Freddie’s office, grinning stupidly and unsure how I had even made it here without looking exactly where I was going.</p>
<p>“Well, it looks like someone is walking on air.” Freddie commented drily, as she saved whatever project she was working on and looked up at me. “Are you able to stop smiling?”</p>
<p>“No.” I giggled, “I can’t.”</p>
<p>“I’m surprised that you didn’t call me while you fangirled.” Freddie mused.</p>
<p>“Nat text me and told me not to squeal too loudly, because of the super solider hearing.” I explained, thankful that she did or else that could have been really mortifying.</p>
<p>“Good call.” Freddie laughed, shaking her head. “So, tell me, what happened?”</p>
<p>“Captain Jack hugged me!!!!!” I scream squealed, not wanting the rest of our office to hear, but needing to let my excitement out.</p>
<p>“Oh really?” Freddie replied, looking surprised. “He doesn’t strike me as the hugging type, at least to someone that he was so shy and awkward around at first.”</p>
<p>“Shy and awkward?” I repeated slowly, frowning at her. “Really?”</p>
<p>“Oh Winnie.” Freddie laughed and gave me a look, “You know that I’m right.”</p>
<p>I sighed; she was right. “I just think that it is adorably cute when he gets all shy.” I mumbled.</p>
<p>“I’m sure he’d love to hear that.” Freddie smirked at my blush of mortification. I felt really grateful at that moment that Freddie hated Steve, because I knew that she wouldn’t even tease me about telling him that.</p>
<p>“So, are you going to tell me what else he said? Or Did?” Freddie prompted me.</p>
<p>“Well, he gave a good long hug, longer than was necessary.” I gushed, “And then when he pulled away from me, he brushed the hair out of my eyes and asked how he could ever thank me.”</p>
<p>“And?” Freddie replied, “What did you say?”</p>
<p>“I told him that a hug from Captain America was a good start.” I went on. “Was that a lame thing to say?”</p>
<p>“No, it sounds like it was pretty cute and flirty to be honest.” Freddie assured me. “And he obviously responded to it well, or else you wouldn’t be standing here, unable to stop smiling.”</p>
<p>“That’s true.” I admitted.</p>
<p>“So, did he ask you out?” Freddie pressed, motioning for me to continue.</p>
<p>“Well, before he could say anything, Sam Wilson aka Falcon, said something.” I replied.</p>
<p>“Oooh now it’s getting really interesting.” Freddie exclaimed, “What did he say?”</p>
<p>“A good way to thank the lady would be to take her out for coffee like you’ve been mulling over doing for the past few days.” I quoted, “And that is a direct quote!”</p>
<p>“Oooh!!! So, it sounds like he’s wanted to take you out for coffee for awhile now!” Freddie replied, grinning at me “And you were all worried. So, what did the great Captain Jack do after Sam let that slip? And what did you say?”</p>
<p>“He blushed!!!” I divulged, “The great Captain Jack blushed!!!”</p>
<p>“OOOohhhhhhhh.” Freddie replied, “And what did you do?”</p>
<p>“Well, I told him that I like coffee.” I narrated, “Then I said so why don’t you go get Bucky, and then when you get back, you take me out for coffee…. But at a real café, and not the coffee cart.”</p>
<p>“Oooh” Freddie chortled, “I like how you managed to suggest a real coffee and not a grab and go one.”</p>
<p>“Continue.” She urged, smiling at me. And once again I was struck at how amazing Freddie was. She legit hated the man so much that she could not even say his name but not only did she help find his best friend, she is sitting here letting me gush about how he asked me out, and she was asking for more details. Freddie was truly one of a kind.</p>
<p>“He said it’s a date! And then he blushed.” I gushed happily. “And I said it is, then I smiled and left.”</p>
<p>“Oh wow.” Freddie sighed. “Even though I loathe the man, that all sounds so sweet and romantic.”</p>
<p>“Man, I really need to start dating again.” She muttered and I laughed.</p>
<p>“Yes. Yes, you do.” I agreed.</p>
<p>“In due time.” Freddie replied, “First we have to pick a nice café to have your date in. And go over date outfits. We may need to go shopping.”</p>
<p>“Oh, we are.” I told her, “This weekend. With Nat, then dinner out with Clint.”</p>
<p>“Perfect.” Freddie laughed, “But I think we should get takeout and have dinner at our place, so we can show it off to them.”</p>
<p>“Even better.” I grinned, “Now start googling cafés.”</p>
<p>“I already am.”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Steve’s POV</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Clint was flying us to Bucharest, but the usual chatter was not going on in the back of the jet. Instead, it was dead silence as everyone; save Nat, stared at Clint, who was flying the jet, trying his best to ignore us all. Nat was trying to hide her smile and Clint stayed quiet for as long as he could until it seemed like he could not take the silence anymore and he broke.</p>
<p>“Do you have any idea how boring it is shopping with 3 girls?” he snapped suddenly, “I had to do something to amuse myself!”</p>
<p>“So, about the dress, was it formal, date night or business appropriate?” Tony asked excitedly, causing Nat to burst out laughing.</p>
<p>“He wouldn’t know the answer to that, but I do.” She cackled.</p>
<p>“Oh, please enlighten us.” Stark pleaded, practically dancing with excitement.</p>
<p>“It was date night dress.” Nat elaborated, “It showed a lot of leg and an ample amount of cleavage.”</p>
<p>At those words, the whole team burst out laughing, Pietro and Thor were leaning on each other they were laughing so hard. Tony was leaning on Rhodes as he laughed, nearly knocking the man over he was laughing so hard.</p>
<p>Clint was turning redder by the minute, which made me laugh even harder, as I tried to keep the mental image of the super assassin in a date worthy dress out of my mind. Instead, pictures of Winnie it a date night dress popped into my mind, and it was a much more pleasing mental image. Though I was not used to the revealing dresses of this day and age, I had a feeling that Winnie would manage to look both sexy and elegant at the same time. She had class that one.</p>
<p>“If you think that is funny, you should have seen the accessories that we decked him out with. Purse, heels, the works.” Nat added, causing another roar of laughter to echo through the jet.</p>
<p>“Do you want to know the best part?” Nat swiveled to look at us, ignoring the death glares that Clint was shooting at her. “The shop made him pay for everything, and he wore it out to dinner with us!”</p>
<p>By now I was wiping tears of laughter from my eyes, as Clint sighed and shook his head.</p>
<p>“Laugh all you want; you bunch of buffoons.” He announced, “But I’ll have you know that I rocked those heels and my ass looked fantastic in that dress.”</p>
<p>As we howled with laughter, Clint turned around from the control panel to look at us.</p>
<p>“At least I was brave enough to wear a dress to dinner, would any of you knuckleheads do that?”</p>
<p>Tony shrugged, “Why not? It’s just a dress.”</p>
<p>“It wouldn’t kill me.” Rhodes replied, “Though my superiors would have <em>questions</em>.”</p>
<p>Pietro, Thor, Bruce and Sam were all looking at each other unsure as how to answer, then they looked at me and I shrugged helplessly. I had no idea what to say to that.</p>
<p>Vision was staring at all of us, looking even more confused than normal, and Wanda leaned over to explain things to him.</p>
<p>Sam finally straightened up and nodded, “Ya I could do it. I mean like Stark said, it’s just a dress.”</p>
<p>“Considering my brother once turned me into Lady Sif, I am sure that I could handle wearing a dress.” Thor mused, before looking at Bruce and Pietro.</p>
<p>“It wouldn’t kill me to wear a dress.” Pietro admitted. “Though it may if I tried to run in heels.”</p>
<p>“Considering that I have woken up naked after turning into the Big Guy, a dress truly wouldn’t bother me.” Bruce interjected.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have a problem with it.” I admitted, shrugging again.</p>
<p>Clint was saying something to Nat, who was smiling while rapidly texting someone, pointedly ignoring him.</p>
<p>“Good to know.” She called back, “And if you want footage of Clint in a dress, Freddie is going to email it to me!”</p>
<p>“NOOOOO!!!” Clint shouted, “I thought that I destroyed all the copies!”</p>
<p>“Umm hello, have you met Freddie and Winnie?” Nat asked incredulously, “Those damn computer whizzes could probably hide the damn file on your own computer without you knowing it. Do not underestimate them.”</p>
<p>Clint just gulped.</p>
<p>“I knew that hiring those two was the right decision.” Tony mused.</p>
<p>Nat started laughing to herself and I had assumed it was about the present conversation, but Wanda was looking at Nat curiously, with her head tilted as if she had just discovered an interesting fact. I was about to comment when Tony spoke up.</p>
<p>“Friday, please tell me that you have a clip of Barton saying that his ass looked fantastic in that dress?”</p>
<p>“Yes sir, I recorded the entire conversation as you requested.” Friday responded.</p>
<p>“Oh!! Friday, can you email me a copy of that clip?” Nat asked excitedly, before addressing the rest of us. “Freddie can add it to the video for our viewing pleasure!”</p>
<p>“I’ll send it out immediately Agent Romanov” Friday replied.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” Clint swore, looking rather defeated.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Freddie’s POV</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Winnie and I were going over the best café to go to for a first date when our phones pinged.</p>
<p>Looking at my phone, I saw that it was a message from Nat, on our group chat.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Clint just told the rest of the guys on the team that at least he was brave enough to wear a dress out to dinner. I think Stark just took it as a personal challenge.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Wait, I think they all have.”</em>
</p>
<p>I looked at Freddie and grinned, “You know, seeing Captain Jack in a dress would help lessen my hate a bit.” I mused thoughtfully.</p>
<p>Winnie laughed and text Nat back.</p>
<p><b>W</b>: “<em>Well you are in the best position to make that happen, so make it happen!”</em></p>
<p>Nat responded with the smiling devil emoji, followed quickly by</p>
<p><b>N:</b> “<em>I may need your help.”</em></p>
<p><b>F:</b> “<em>Oh you can count on us!”</em> I text back.</p>
<p><b>N: </b>“<em>Freddie, can you send that footage asap?”</em></p>
<p><b>F:</b> “<em>Let me guess, for the good of the team?”</em></p>
<p><b>N:</b> <em>“LOL, yes!”</em></p>
<p><b>N:</b> <em>“Clint says that he thought that he destroyed all the copies”</em></p>
<p>I scoffed and looked at Winnie, rolling my eyes, before responding back.</p>
<p><b>F:</b> <em>“Seriously? Has me met me? Or Winnie? I could hide that on his computer AND his phone and he would never find it.”</em></p>
<p>
  <b>N: </b>
  <em>“That’s exactly what I said!”</em>
</p>
<p><b>F:</b> <em>“LOL you know me too well Nat. I’ll send it right away!”</em></p>
<p><b>N</b>: <em>“Wait!”</em></p>
<p>I frowned at my phone and looked up at Winnie.</p>
<p><b>F:</b> <em>“Clint?”</em></p>
<p>
  <b>N: </b>
  <em>“Like he would dare touch my phone!”</em>
</p>
<p><b>W:</b> <em>“That would be a death sentence.”</em></p>
<p><b>N:</b> <em>“True dat!”</em></p>
<p><b>N</b>: “<em>Stark had Friday recording the conversation, I am sending you a clip of Clint saying that he rocked those heels and that his ass looked fantastic in the dress. Can you add it to the clip?”</em></p>
<p><b>N:</b> <em>“Fre?”</em></p>
<p><b>N:</b> <em>“Freddie?!”</em></p>
<p><b>N:</b> <em>“Winnie? Freddie?!”</em></p>
<p><b>W:</b> <em>“Sorry Nat, Freddie laughed so hard that she fell out of her damn chair, and I am laughing too hard to bother helping her up.”</em></p>
<p><b>N</b>: “<em>LOL help the poor girl up, we worked her pretty hard this morning and you two have some movie magic to make.”</em></p>
<p><b>W:</b> <em>“Oh really? Well, she’s moving around alright, though tomorrow may be another story. We will send you the footage once we can stop laughing.”</em></p>
<p>
  <b>N: </b>
  <em>“We will go easier on her tomorrow! Hurry up with the footage, Tony won’t stop pestering me for it.”</em>
</p>
<p>Winnie and I were still wiping tears of laughter from our eyes when Fred knocked on the door.</p>
<p>“Winnie, it’s Mr. Stark, he wants an ETA on that video file that you have for him? He says that it’s urgent?” he told us, looking confused.</p>
<p>“Thanks Fred, I’ll take the call in here.” Winnie answered him, smiling as Fred shut the door as he left. This whole area was my department, Winnie is my right hand, and Fred is her right hand. But because everyone mixes us all up, they always assumed that Fred was the one in charge of the department. I mean there was a reason that I had my own office. Come to think of it, Winnie needed her own office, or she at least needed to share mine. And Fred really deserved his own area.</p>
<p>“Winifred Jefferies.” Winnie said primly into the phone, as I quickly jotted down some ideas for an office for Winnie, and where to put Fred.</p>
<p>There was a brief pause and then Mr. Stark’s voice came on the line.</p>
<p>“Hello Miss Jefferies, I hear that you and Freddy are working on a video of the utmost importance.”</p>
<p>There was a muffled shout and some snorts of laughter in the background, and it sounded like Stark was trying to shush everyone.</p>
<p>“Umm yes sir, we are.” Winnie replied carefully, as we looked at each other wondering what this was about.</p>
<p>“Good. This is your most important task; it precedes all others. Please edit it as you would an Oscar worthy movie, and have it sent to me immediately.”</p>
<p>Winnie looked at me while I checked my email, happy to see that Nat had indeed sent me a clip of the said convo and I grinned and flashed Winnie a thumbs up.</p>
<p>“Understood Sir, we should have it to you by….” Winnie said, as she looked expectantly at me while I checked the audio recording with my headphones on. Seeing that it  was almost 11:30, I did some quick calculations, factoring in a working lunch and lots of time spent laughing too hard to work and came up with a general idea of how long it would take.</p>
<p>“Three.” I mouthed, with a smile.</p>
<p>“By three at the latest.” Winnie finished.</p>
<p>“Excellent.” Stark crowed, “If your skills are as good as Nat claims they are, your dinner will be on me.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, sir.” Winnie responded, “We will not disappoint!”</p>
<p>“I’m sure that you won’t.” Stark replied before he hung up.</p>
<p>Winnie looked at me curiously, “It will take you that long?” she questioned.</p>
<p>I snorted, “Hell no. I just have to clean up the audio on the clip a little bit, you know cancel out the background noise, and then add the audio into the appropriate times of the movie I already made of that day. I just gave us extra time for a working lunch and a lot of laughs.”</p>
<p>“How long?” Winnie asked. And I looked at her innocently.</p>
<p>“How long what?” I repeated, looking the picture of innocence.</p>
<p>“How long have you had that movie put together?” Winnie demanded with an excited grin.</p>
<p>“Ha.” I scoffed, “Since like the Monday after that day? Then I hid it and let Clint destroy the dummy files that I left out “unguarded” and then waited for the prefect moment to release said movie. And now I have official orders too release it…..”</p>
<p>“HA!” Winnie cackled, “You are pure evil and I love you for it!”</p>
<p>“Let’s get to work.” I announced,  “I want a dinner paid for by Mr. Stark…. But first…. Listen.”</p>
<p>Unplugging my headphones, I turned up the volume on my speaker and pushed play.</p>
<p><em>“Laugh all you want; you bunch of buffoons.” </em>Came Clint’s voice from my speakers, <em>“But I’ll have you know that I rocked those heels and my ass looked fantastic in that dress.”</em></p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Steve’s POV</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Stark got off the phone with Winnie and looked thoughtful for a moment.</p>
<p>“I should send them some lunch as a motivator.” He mused, before looking at Nat “Any idea what they like?”</p>
<p>“Well.” Nat mused, making sure to look at me as if giving me some inside info, which I guess she was. “Freddie loves a good steak. Winnie loves pasta and seafood; preferably together, they are both suckers for a good burger. They both like to try new foods, but I can guarantee you that they will eat Bibimbap and prawn salad rolls any time of the day…. And coffee. Coffee is vital to them both.”</p>
<p>I had no idea what the last two foods that she mentioned were, but I intended to find out. I was really hoping for more than just a coffee date with Winnie.</p>
<p>“Okay…” Stark said slowly as he pondered the choices, “Any idea where they like to order from?”</p>
<p>“Sir?” Friday interjected, “They have ordered Bibimbap online from the same restaurant several times before.”</p>
<p>“Perfect.” Stark replied, “Please put in an order for them immediately, at no charge to them.”</p>
<p>“Yes Sir.” Friday replied.</p>
<p>“We’re close by.” Clint said sullenly.</p>
<p>“Awe cheer up Legolas.” Stark jested, “You are pretty glum for someone who is going to be staring in a movie soon.”</p>
<p>“You know Stark, I’ll get you all back for this.” Clint growled, “You can all count on that. And that goes triple for Freddie and Winnie.”</p>
<p>“Seriously?” Nat scoffed, “Do you remember what happened the last time that you tried pranking Freddie? Do you remember the payback? Like say a coffee thoughtfully bought for you…. With 2 creams and like 6 tablespoons of salt in it? Itching powder in your sparring gear? THE SPRINKLER IN YOUR ROOM?”</p>
<p>Clint was looking more and more unsure of himself by the minute.</p>
<p>Nat looked at the rest of us. “Freddie and Winnie are best friends. Mess with one, deal with the other.” She warned,  “I have no idea who came up with what idea….. except the sprinkler idea. That was pure Freddie.”</p>
<p>“Ok that one sucked.” Clint muttered.</p>
<p>“Freddie and Winnie snuck a sprinkler and water hose into Clint’s room while he was out, hid it and then set it to turn it on full blast in the middle of the night, drenching a sleeping Clint.” Nat explained, “Clint waved the white flag after that, ending the prank war……. And now he keeps his room spotless, so there is nowhere to hide a sprinkler in his room anymore.”</p>
<p>“It was costing me too much money.” Clint grumbled. “But yes, I won’t let them surprise me like that again.”</p>
<p>“That’s because you snuck into Winnie’s room and replaced <em>everything </em>with little tykes stuff and children’s clothes!” Nat shot back. “So she charged new clothes on your credit card as payback, <em>with </em>Laura’s blessing of course, you just couldn’t top the sprinkler prank, so you gave up.”</p>
<p>“I still can’t believe that she called my wife.” Clint muttered. “She’s supposed to be on my side.”</p>
<p>“Seriously dude.” Rhodes asked, “You don’t mess with a girl’s wardrobe! It serves you right!”</p>
<p>“Ok Ok Ok, maybe I won’t retaliate.” Clint groused as he landed the jet. “But I am going to bitch and complain the whole time.”</p>
<p>As we exited the jet, I saw Wanda sidle up to Nat and Clint, asking them something quietly. Nat laughed at something she said and Clint shook his head, Wanda smiled knowingly and nodded. I wondered what that was about but knew that if it concerned the team, they would let us know. Wanda probably wanted to get to know Winnie, I know that Wanda wanted some more girl friends to hang out with.</p>
<p>As we all piled into the vehicles that awaited us, I was anxious. I was so close to finding Bucky, I can not handle going back empty handed again. I missed my best friend. After hearing the tales about Fred and Winnie’s friendship, I wanted that back with Bucky. And I needed his advice on Winnie. Like how to talk to her for starters.</p>
<p>“Avengers, lets go.” I ordered, and Clint started driving, with Nat following in the vehicle behind us.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Clint’s POV</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>As Nat and I got our gear together, Wanda walked up to us.</p>
<p>“Why do I get the sense that the Freddie that you are talking about is not the same one that they are talking about?” Wanda asked us.</p>
<p>Nat chuckled, “Because the Freddie that we are talking about is a girl. The Freddy that they are talking about is a guy, who goes by Fred. Freddie, Winnie and Fred all work in the same department and they are forever being mixed up.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you tell them then?”  Wanda asked.</p>
<p>“And miss all the fun?” I exclaimed, “And before you say anything, just imagine Starks face when he realizes his mix up”</p>
<p>“That will be funny.” Wanda replied thoughtfully, “Alright, I won’t say anything.” .</p>
<p>“Thanks Wanda. You should join us for dinner this weekend.” Nat offered, “Freddie, Winnie and I have a day of shopping and dinner planned. We might even let Clint come along.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t want to intrude.” Wanda said softly.</p>
<p>“Nonsense.” Nat scoffed, “I know for a fact that Freddie and Winnie have suggested you join us for dinner before.”</p>
<p>Wanda looked at me and I smiled encouragingly, “It’s true. They just have never had the opportunity to meet and invite you out.” I told her.</p>
<p>“Ok.” Wanda agreed, “But we had better get going, Cap is getting impatient.”</p>
<p>“And I want to hurry so I can try and stop Freddie.” I mumbled, making the girls laugh as we left the jet.</p>
<p>“<em>I know. I can’t sop her</em>.” I thought to myself.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Steve’s POV</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Finding where Bucky was living was surprisingly easy and sneaking in was even easier. A quick tour of his apartment showed that he was not there at the moment, but all signs pointed to him coming back. Seeing a stack of notebooks, I opened them up to see pages filled with Bucky’s choppy handwriting, with some names, dates or brief descriptions of events written in them. There was even a picture of me in it. Frowning, I wonder if it was Bucky trying to remember things or the winter soldier recording his kills.</p>
<p>It was something that I would ask Bucky about, once he returned.</p>
<p>My team was spread out throughout the city, looking for him, and I planned on waiting for him here.</p>
<p>“I’ve got him.” Sam said into the comms, “He’s in the market buying food. Plums it looks like. They look good.”</p>
<p>“He’s headed your way Cap.” He added. “It looks like he’s headed home.”</p>
<p>Looking around the apartment some more as I waited, I found it to be sparsely furnished. There were no personal objects. Generic clothes, food, enough dishes for one person. The only personal thing about the apartment was a backpack containing more journals. As well as more journals scattered around the place. I was leafing through the first journal I found when Sam radioed in.</p>
<p>“I lost him.”</p>
<p>“I know where he is.” I replied as I turned around to look at Bucky.</p>
<p>“Do you know who I am?” I asked him carefully.</p>
<p>“You’re Steve. I read about you in a museum, to help me remember.” Bucky responded, looking at me. “Your mom’s name was Sarah. You used to wear newspapers in your shoes. You’re the little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight. Ya. I know who you are.”</p>
<p>“Then why didn’t you come find me?” I questioned him, “I’ve been looking for you, ever since you pulled me out of the river.”</p>
<p>“That’s when what Hydra did to me started breaking down.” Bucky replied,  “But it’s all still there. Waiting for someone to say the right words. I thought it would be better if I stayed away, where no one could find me, and I couldn’t be a danger to anyone.”</p>
<p>“You will be safe with me Buck.” I said softly, “We will get through this together.”</p>
<p>“Til the end of the line.” Buck murmured and I smiled.</p>
<p>“Til the end of the line.” I repeated.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Bucky’s POV</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Steve new team was different from our old one, but they were closer. I could tell that they fought many battles together, as he went around and carefully introduced me to each member of his team.</p>
<p>“They will be your team too Buck.” He told me, “And your friends. You can count on them. You can trust them.”</p>
<p>When he introduced me to Tony Stark, I looked at Steve quickly, eyes wide.</p>
<p>“Yes, this is Howards son.” Steve told me, “He’s a good man.”</p>
<p>I greeted Stark’s son, but a cold ball of dread was forming inside of me. I knew that there was a kill order places on Howard Stark, but I did not know if I was the one who carried out the hit or not. Parts of my memories were fuzzy, but I tended to remember every kill, I did not want to forget, I knew that I had to atone for what I did. I wrote everything that I could possibly remember down in journals, and reread them over and over again,  hoping to trigger more memories. But I could not remember if I killed Howard Stark and that troubled me the most, as guilt for the act that I was unsure if I committed or not gnawed at my conscience.</p>
<p>Then there was the red head. I remembered her. But I thought that I had killed her. I shot her. But I remember fighting her on the bridge the day my programing broke down. I shot her again that day, I specifically remember that. She was another one that I could not face and I felt myself closing myself off even more.</p>
<p>The red head caught me looking and gave me a tight smile. “I survived. Both times.” She said simply, causing everyone to look at her then me, as understanding dawned on their faces.</p>
<p>I glanced at Steve and he shrugged, “She told me, but Buck, that wasn’t you. That’s what Hydra made you do. You didn’t even know your own name.” he said seriously.</p>
<p>“He’s right.” The redhead replied, “What Hydra did to you was inhumane. But it wasn’t <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p>“I don’t even really know who I am anymore.” I admitted quietly.</p>
<p>“We will figure it out.” Steve told me. “You are not alone anymore.”</p>
<p>I gave Steve a tight smile, but I knew that was not true. I would always be alone. Who could love and forgive me after what I had done?</p>
<p>******</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>